My feelings for you
by Luma-chan
Summary: Ken realizes he's having odd feelings towads his best friend, Daisuke. Will he be able to confess these feelings? And how can Taichi and Yamato help Daisuke with his changing relationship with Ken? DaixKen, TaixYama (shônen ai, yaoi, lemon...)
1. Sweet dreams

Hmmm... My first Digimon fic (and the second of all the fics I've ever made). Don't be to harsh on me, pretty please (I'm having trouble writing this in English...). So, to the point, this fic is gonna be about my favorite pair, Daisuke x Ken (and most likely some Taichi x Yamato later, simply because I love there two also...). I don't really think this chapter requires the PG-13 rating, but it's for the future chapters. (I doupt I have to raise it to R, 'cause my sisters will kill me if they'd find out I wrote yaoi. But if you'd like me to do so... just tell me and I might perhaps change my mind.) Feedback is always appreciated, whether it's good or bad, so pleez R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I'd like to own Yamato & Ken-chan... --sigh--

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

"Hey, Ken! Wake up!" Ken's eyes opened as Daisuke's voice pierced through his dream. Ken sat up and noticed he was breathing heavily, like he'd been truly exhausted. He turned to look at Daisuke, who was sitting on his knees next to Ken's bed. (Daisuke was sleeping over at Ken's house.)

"You were having a bad dream", Daisuke answered to Ken's guestioning look. "You were trashing in your sleep and sweating and mumbling..."

A nightmare, huh? Well, that was nothing new, Ken thought. He had nightmares much more often that people on average, but he didn't usually make any sounds while sleeping, or didn't move in bed for that matter, whether his dreams happened to be nightmares or not.

In fact, Ken remembered, he had been having a nightmare that night, but it had been earlier. He was having a different dream when Daisuke woke him up. A very good dream in fact. Daisuke had been there and...

Ken's face turned completely red when he remembered his dream and quickly shifted his look away from Daisuke. This was too weird and WAY too embarrassing!

The room was considerably dark so Daisuke didn't see the change of colour on his friend's face but he knew something was not right. "Is there something wrong?"

Ken shook his head as much in order to clear his thoughts as to answer Daisuke's question. "No, I'm just fine, Motomiya-kun. Just some weird dream."

Daisuke looked irritated. "No, not Motomiya-kun. It's Daisuke. DAI-SU-KE! Sheesh, I've told you not to call me by my family name for over zillion times already."

Ken forced a little smile on his face. "Sorry, Daisuke." The bluehaired boy threw the blanket of himself and got out of the bed. "I'll go drink some water."

Daisuke watched as his best friend left the room and wondered if the other one really was as fine as he said he was. He had slept over at Ken's house _many_ times and sometimes – though clearly not so often – Ken had come over to his house for night, but not a single time had Daisuke heard Ken making any sounds. No mumbling, no moving. Nothing. Well, sure, Daisuke had the habit of not waking up even if a bomb explodes in the next room, but still. He had heard him now. Ken was always so calm and quiet when he slept, looking like an angel.

----------

_Daisuke: "Hey! You make this sound like I watch Ken when he's sleeping!"_

_Luma-chan: "Well, yeah, that's pretty much the idea since you do it..."_

_Daisuke: "Do not! No way! It's sick! You make me look like some kinda pervert!"_

_Luma-chan: "Say what you like, but you still do it. Besides, there's nothing perverted about it. I think it's cute. And so do the readers... uh, I think. I mean, I did warn about this being a shõnen ai at the beginning, didn't I (it was between lines, at least), so at this point there shouldn't be any readers who don't think it cute."_

_Daisuke: "Uhh... really..? No! I mean..!"_

_Ken:Dai-chan hugs Daisuke from behind, if you two don't stop arguing we'll never get back to the actual story. Come on... You can watch me sleep if you want to, or we can do something else..."_

_Luma-chan quickly exits the room, smirking, leaving the blushing Daisuke and smiling Ken there alone..._

_----------_

_--cough--...so, back to the actual story..._

_----------_

A loud crashing sound came from the kitchen and Daisuke jumped right up and dashed out of the bedroom. Ken was sitting on the floor, holding his head with his both hands.

"Ken, you okay?" Daisuke asked, kneeling next to his friend. Boy, Ken was not having a good day... er, I mean night.

"Uhn... Yeah..." Ken said, rubbing his head with both of his hands. "I stepped onto something and it slid away, so I fell and hit my head..."

"Lemme see", Daisuke said and stood up so he could examine the taller boys head. "Where does it hurt?" Ken showed him the spot and jerked slightly as Daisuke touched it gently. "Well, it's not bleeding, but there's gonna be a hell of a bumb there tomorrow... Oh wait, it's already tomorrow. Well, yesterdays tomorrow I mean..."

Ken took a hold of the table and stood up. His head felt really dizzy and felt like he was gonna be sick.

"Ken, you really okay? You look really pale." Daisuke took Ken's head between his hands and drew the boy closer, examing his face. Ken felt the blush rising back to his face, when Daisuke's face was just inches away from his.

"And now you're all red. Maybe you're running a fever. Too bad your parents aren't home..." Daisuke removed his hands on Ken's cheeks, put one of them on Ken's forehead and one on his own. "Nya, it doesn't feel like it, but maybe you should take some medicine anyway, just to make sure."

"No, it's okay", Ken said, pulling a little away from Daisuke. "I'm just gonna go take a shower. It should clear my head and I'm all sweaty also..."

"Want me to join you?" Ken nearly jumped in shock when Daisuke asked the guestion. Daisuke asked it casually, they had showered together before, there wasn't anything odd about that. But after the dream Ken was having that night... Just the thought of it was scaring the hell out of Ken.

"No, it's okay", Ken managed to say with a calm voice and face. "I'll be very quick. You can go back to sleep already, I'll be right there."

Daisuke nodded and headed for Ken's room. He thought that Ken was acting kinda odd, but maybe it was just because he hit his head.

Ken threw his pajamas to the laundry basket and stepped under the running water. It was just too weird. He had never had that kind of feelings for Daisuke, so why the dream? It wasn't something friends should do and it hell wasn't something two guys should do with each other. Ken was so confused. What was he supposed to do..?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--yawn-- I feel drowzzzzzyy... hits own head in order to stay awake

Well, watcha think? Good? Terrible? I have excuses if you think it sucks: 1. I was at work today so I'm tired 2. I was shopping today so I'm tired 3. I fixed my sisters computer today so I'm pissed and tired (I think you got the idea...) And it's pretty darn late already, so I'm even more tired... I just wanted to get this finished, but thanks to my drowzy state, there's probably a couble thousand mistakes... Anyway, please R&R so I know if you liked it or not. The next chapter is gonna be pretty short (I think) so I'll be updating soon (and it's gonna be weekend, yay!)

Well, ja ne, minna!


	2. I like you

Chapter 2 is up. That was pretty quick, ne?

Oh my... I never expected someone review my story so fast. Many thanks to Saelbu for giving me so positive feedback. I did this chappy this fast thanks to you... (plus I got the computer today just for me...yay!)

This chapter is pretty short (well, about the same lenght as the previous), but hope you'll still like it. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: Digimon is not shõnen ai so it can't possibly belong to me...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: I like you...

"Daisuke", Hikari said to the goggle boy when they were leaving the school with Takeru. "Is there something wrong with you and Ken?"

Daisuke raised one eyebrow. "Why are you asking something like that?"

"Well, it just seems like you two aren't together as much as usual", Hikari said and Takeru nodded, approving. "We were just thinking that maybe you two had a fight or something..."

"No, we hadn't had a fight or anything. Everything is just like before." But now that Daisuke thought about it, he really hadn't spent as much time with Ken than he normally did. In fact, he hadn't almost seen him at all during the past week. But it wasn't because of him. It was Ken. It actually seemed like Ken was avoiding him, but why would that be?

"Gotta go", Daisuke said and and dashed of, leaving confused looking Hikari and Takeru to the school gates. It was after that night Daisuke had spent over at Ken's - when Ken acted weird. After that he'd been avoiding him. Daisuke wanted to find out why and he wanted to find it out now.

Daisuke of course knew where Ken's school was and although it wasn't exactly a short distance away from his own school, he knew he'd make it before Ken would be leaving. It was Thursday and Daisuke's schoolday ended at two already, but Ken would be at his school 'till four. He got to the school early enough and waited by the gates.

Daisuke easily spotted the tall bluehaired boy amongst the other students flowing out of the school gates. He made his way to his friend. "We need to talk."

Ken seemed shocked seeing Daisuke and turned his face the other way in order not to meet eyes with the other boy. It was very clear to Daisuke that something indeed was wrong. He grabbed Ken from his wrist and pulled him out of the road, under the shadows of the tall trees.

"Will you now please explain why you've been avoiding me lately?" Daisuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, I haven't been avoiding you..."Ken said with a quiet voice, letting his eyes wander everywhere but in Daisuke's direction.

"Yes you have, even others have noticed that." Ken just stared to the ground.

"Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!" Daisuke pleeded. He simply couldn't understand Ken's behaviour.

Ken still kept his eyes glued to the ground. "...I'm sorry..." he said with a nearly non-audible voice.

"What?" Daisuke was a tad irritated. "Don't say you're sorry when I don't even know what you're sorry for. Why can't you just tell me what's this all about?"

Ken bit his lover lip and looked like he was having a battle inside his head, whether to keep silent or say something. He raised his head a little but not his eyes."...I like you..." He almost just whispered it, but Daisuke was close enough to hear the words.

Daisuke looked a little puzzled. "Well, yeah, I know that and I like you too. We're best friends. That's why I..."

"No, that's not what I mean", Ken almost shouted and raised his face. Daisuke noticed that Ken's eyes were glimmering from tears that Ken was trying to hold back. "I mean I really like you! More than just a friend, even a best friend."

Ken saw that Daisuke looked even more confused than before. He clearly didn't understand what Ken was trying to tell him so he would just have to show him, even if it costs their friendship. Either way Ken couln't be near Daisuke anymore, because of what he felt for the other boy.

Ken placed his hands on both sides on Daisuke's face and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Daisuke's. Daisuke froze up completely. The only thing that was moving were his eyes that were only getting larger until it felt like they were gonna fall of.

Ken broke the kiss. Tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks. "I'm sorry..." Ken managed to say with his voice that was near breaking. He ran away. Daisuke just stood there, not really understanding what had just happened or knowing what to do. Did Ken just..?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--sigh-- I think that I can at this point at least throw to a trash can the idea that there would ever be any humour in this fic – or maybe Yamato and Taichi could still save the situation (_Tai & Yama: "Not a change!"_) --long sigh-- Meanies. I just have to do another story later with the humour part. But about that maybe later. It's not like I'm gonna make this some drama either, don't worry. Aaaanyways...Tai & Yama will make their entrance in the next chappy. Maybe I'll name the chapter Tai & Yama's Love Consultation Office (that describes it pretty well) --snicker-- Maybe there's some hope for the humour part after all...

_Taichi: "I somehow feel like she has zero respect towards us."_

_Yamato: "What the hell are we? Some clowns to your amusement?"_

_Luma-chan: "Eeep, no! Of course not! My youngest sister would murder me if I ever said anything bad about Yama. And everybody knows that Daisuke is the most stupid person here (Daisuke: "Hey, wait just a minute now...") but I can't really play any jokes on him and Ken 'cause this story is about them discovering their feelings so it's supposed to be a serious matter."_

_Taichi:"..Can **we** still make fun of Daisuke?"_

_Daisuke: "Hey just a moment here..."_

_Luma-chan: "Absolutely! I make sure you'll have the perfect opportunity for that in the next chapter."_

_Taichi: "I guess it's fine then --embraces Yamato--, as long as you remember that we have an important and serious relationship too."_

_Luma-chan: "Yes, of course."_

_Daisuke: "Could we just get on with the story already..."_

--cogh-- So anyway. Please R&R. I'm not really sure when I'll be updating. I'm thinking of making a Prince of Tennis fic next (it's gonna be humour/romance and I really wanna write humour just now), but I might continue with this first. Depends on my mood and the amount of reviews I get...


	3. Lessons of love for the beginners

It's chapter 3 now... Zillion thanks to all those wonderful people who have reviewed my story so far (lots of huggies for you) --smile--

Hmm... I somewhat know where I'm going with this story, at least the next two chapters, that is. If my imagination runs out I might end this after chapter 4, but probably not, since I don't want to do so. I will make it longer than that, especially if I get some reviews to boost my spirit --smile--

_Daisuke: "You know, that's called blackmailing..."_

_Luma-chan: "Oh, hush. No one asked your opinion. But since you're here already, you can do the disclaimers for me."_

_Daisuke: "Huh? Why me? Well okay, whatever. Luma-chan does not own Digimon, yada, yada etc. Happy now?"_

_Luma-chan: "Thanks. --smile-- Maybe I don't let Tai and Yama torture you so much I was planning..."_

_Daisuke: "Gee, thanks..." --sticks his tongue out--_

_Luma-chan: "I can still change my mind, you know!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: Lessons of love for the beginners

"Oi, Daisuke. Would you snap out of it already?" Takeru was starting to get annoyed. Daisuke had been spacing out the whole day – it was a miracle that none of the teachers had given him detention for not paying attention in class. It was very unlike Daisuke – except the not paying attention in class part – and extremely irritating.

Daisuke raised his head, not concentrating his eyes particularly anywhere. He was very tired since he hadn't really slept last night. He had been thinking about what had happened the previous day. The thinking didn't really help though. If possible, he was even more confused than before. "What?" the goggle boy asked absentminded.

"Hikari just asked if you wanted to come to the movies with us", Takeru said, sighing. "Miyako and Iori will be coming too. And the school is over, by the way, if you didn't notice."

Daisuke checked his watch. The school really was over.

"I called Ken and asked if he'd like to come too, but he said he couldn't", Hikari said and noticed Daisuke's reaction to Ken's name.

"There really is something wrong then?" Hikari said. "With you and Ken, that is."

"... No, there isn't..." Daisuke mumbled. Sure, there was something wrong, but no way in hell was he gonna talk about that with Hikari and Takeru of all people. He needed to talk about it with someone though, 'cause he obviously couldn't seem to get it figured out by himself. A thought popped in Daisuke's head. "Hikari, is Taichi home today?"

Hikari looked like she was trying to make up an excuse to avoid the question but decided to answer then. "Yes", she sighed. She had promised Taichi, but it really seemed that Daisuke needed to talk to someone. Hikari had a pretty good guess what it might be about but it was fine if the boy wasn't comfortable talking about it with her. "I have to go by home anyway, since I forgot my wallet, so you can come with us if there's something you wanna talk with Taichi."

Daisuke just nodded and stood up. He didn't really join the conversation Hikari and Takeru were having while they walked to the Yagami's. He wasn't really sure about consulting Taichi about this matter, but he didn't really know who else to ask...

Daisuke was sunken so deep into his thoughts he didn't even notice to wonder why Hikari rang the doorbell instead of using her key. Some noices came from inside the appartment and after a while a seriously pissed looking Taichi came to open the door. His clothes were all messy and only few of the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. He glared at his sister with rage.

"What are you doing here?" Taichi asked with a freezing voice.

"I forgot my wallet", Hikari said apologizing and came in, dragging Takeru and Daisuke with her.

Yamato was sitting on the living room sofa, trying to fix his messy clothes and hair. Takeru tried to avoid the cold glanzes his brother was throwing at him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come along?" Hikari asked Daisuke when she came back from her room. "We don't mind waiting." Daisuke shook his head.

"Okay then", Hikari said and turned to her brother. "Daisuke has something he wants to talk to you about. Do you mind?"

Taichi obviously minded. Hikari had promised him that he'd have the house just for Yamato and himself that weekend now that their parents were away. She was supposed to be staying at her friends'. Taichi looked at Yamato, who was still trying to fix his prestigious hair. The blonde also looked dissatisfied by the turn of events. But then again, Daisuke did look pretty mizerable and they would have the whole weekend for themselves...

"Sure, why not", he said and ignored the angry glare from Yamato.

"Okay! I'll be coming tomorrow at noon to get some stuff I need. See you then." Hikari smiled to his brother and left with Takeru.

"So, what's the problem?" Taichi asked, falling down to the sofa. Daisuke sat on the armchair facing the sofa. He wasn't really comfortable talking about the matter while Yamato was there, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to what Daisuke might have to say. The blonde had gotten up from the sofa and was now fixing his hair in front of a large mirror that was hanging on the wall.

Daisuke sighed. Maybe it'd be less painfull if he just went straight to the matter. "Um... If a friend kisses you, what should you do..?" he asked, staring at the floor.

What the hell, Taichi thought annoyed. So he was just having trouble with girls. Nothing to get so worked up about. Sertainly nothing so important that he should be interrupting Yamato and him when they were in the middle of... oh?!

Taichi grinned widely when he got it. "Ken kissed you!"

Daisuke felt the blush covering his face quickly. "I'm right, aren't I." It wasn't really a question.

Apparently Taichi's words had awoken Yamato's intrest as well. "Really?" the blonde asked while walking back to the sofa. He stayed behind it and leaned on its back with his arms.

Daisuke nodded, face still extremely red.

"And now you don't know what you should do?" Taichi asked, getting another nod from Daisuke.

"Well", said Yamato, leaning his head little to the right, eyes half open, "how do you feel about him?" This was no longer a question that could be answered with head movements alone.

"...I don't know, I mean..." Daisuke said, squirming on his seat. "We're best friends so I've never thought anything like that. And we're both guys and..."

"What about you both being guys?" Taichi asked. "Is there some kinda problem?"

"Of course there is! I mean, it's not normal for two guys to be like that... right?"

Taichi turned to look at Yamato, smiling wickedly. "What do you think, Yama? Is it wrong for two guys to be like that?" Yamato just chuckled.

"Ne, I don't think there's anything wrong with it", Taichi said and pulled Yamato over the sofa to his lap and kissed the blonde.

"Hmm... I thought you said yourself we shouldn't kiss in front of other people..." Yamato purred. He didn't seen to be disapproving the other boy's actions at all, though.

Taichi turned to look at the shocked Daisuke. "How boring", he snickered. "Takeru's face was much more amusing when he found out."

Yamato brushed Taichi's collar bone gently with his slender fingers. "Yeah... but you should remember that Takeru caught us doing something little more than just kissing... And besides, Daisuke already has own experience on the kissing part..."

Daisuke opened his mouth but since no voice came out he close it again.

Taichi could see the younger boy's distress. "You see, Daisuke", Taichi said, pulling Yamato closer against his chest, "there's nothing wrong with two guys liking each other. We've been dating quite a while now. Not too many people know about it though. Takeru found out pretty early and Hikari knows of course. She probably knew even before we knew ourselves, so it's kinda creepy... And Sora knows as well as Koushirou... and Mimi..."

"So, what Tai's trying to say is that you shouldn't use the fact that you're both guys as an excuse in this matter", Yamato said, pressing one finger on Taichi's lips to quiet him. "Did Ken say anything when he kissed you?"

It took some time for Daisuke to recover from the last shock. "Um... He said he liked me... but more than a friend, even a best friend..." Daisuke managed to say.

"There you see", Yamato nodded. "Ken told you how he felt despite the fact that you're both guys and that you're best friends. The least you can do is do the same. How do you feel about Ken as a person. Forget the fact that you're both guys and best friends. Do you not want to be around him after what he did?"

"I do want to be with him..." Daisuke said.

"Then you should say that to Ken", Taichi said. "Whether you want to be friends or something more is completely up to you, we can't help you with that. But what's important that you tell him you still wanna be with him."

Daisuke nodded. He now knew what he should do...

Daisuke stood up from the chair, starting to make his leave. Then he felt like he should still ask something. "How exactly did you two end up together? I thought you really hated each other earlier."

"That's not entirely true", Taichi smiled. "Well, we did fight a lot – and we still do – but we were best friends. They say that hate isn't really that far away from love anyway. And about the falling in love part... It wasn't really something we planned, it just kinda happened. Yama was the first one to show his feelings and it was a good thing he did, 'cause I don't think I would have had the guts to make the first move myself."

"I simply kissed him", Yamato answered Daisuke's questioning look. "Kinda like Ken did to you."

"What did you do then?" Daisuke asked Taichi.

"I kissed him back", Taichi answered. "Actions can often be much easier to understand than words... But now that this thing seems to be settled, would you mind leaving? We were in the middle of something when you three came in here..."

Daisuke's face flushed yet again when it occurred to him exactly in the middle of what those two had been and left quickly.

Taichi checked that the door was locked and returned to the sofa. "Finally some privacy", he growled and flipped Yamato on the sofa on his back, kissing him at the same time. Yamato sighed in pleasure and his hands were already busy unbuttoning the few still remaining buttons on Taichi's shirt.

"Were we that hopeless when we were their age?" Taichi asked, already getting rid of Yamato's shirt.

"Hmm... You were..." Yamato purred, kissing and biting near Taichi's earlobe. "I did something about it."

Taichi smiled in the kiss and ran his hand through the blonde's hair, receiving a dissapproving moan from the other boy. "Not the hair. You already messed it up once today and I just got it fixed again."

Taichi smiled evilly. "Should we continue straight from where we were left then?" Taichi snickered and the other boy gasped (positively) surprised when he slid his hand inside the other boy's pants...

----------

Daisuke now knew what he wanted to do but it wasn't so easy, mostly because it seemed to be impossible to meet Ken. The other boy didn't answer his phone or e-mail messages. And when Daisuke went to meet him – once on Friday and three times on Saturday – his mother told him that Ken wasn't home or that he was too busy at the moment.That wasn't true. Daisuke could tell by the look on Ken's mother's face. She really liked Daisuke. She told Daisuke to come back on Sunday around noon and wait outside. Daisuke didn't really understand how this would help him to meet Ken but agreed anyway.

Ken's parents weren't home on Sunday, it seemed. Their car wasn't there when he came. He waited.

Ken came out of the building after some time. Daisuke was about to go to him, but decided not to. Instead, he went inside the building and to Ken's appartment door. Ken didn't have nearly anything with him when he had left so he wouldn't be away for long.

After 15-20 minutes Ken came back, carrying two shopping bags. He saw Daisuke and froze. "Daisuke..?"

"I need to talk with you", Daisuke said, determined.

"Uh... I can't really do that right now..." Ken said, trying to get to his home door.

"Ken, just here me out now..." Daisuke said and remembered then something Taichi had said, about actions sometimes being easier to understand than words. He grapped Ken by his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissed him hard. Ken's grip on the bags loosened because of the surprise and all that was inside the bags was shattered around the floor.

The kiss was long and demanding. When Daisuke finally broke it, they were both panting and gasping for air.

Daisuke stared Ken right into the eyes. "Now can we talk?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, pretty lame, I know...sorry. And also very crappy in the end particularly, since I'm so drowzy again. This chapter was probably longer than the two previous chappies put together, but I was still gonna make it longer (but I'm WAY too tired for that now...) and if I made it longer, it would have caused the rating to go up to R thanks to Tai & Yama. --smile-- It may still happen, especially now that things start to get clearer with Ken and Dai-chan too. Actually, when I started this fic, Ken was supposed to be the 'main character' but now it seems like Dai has stolen the spotlight (and maybe Tai & Yama with their... uhm, activities)

_Daisuke: "What's wrong with me being the main character?"_

_Luma-chan: "Oh, you're still here... as usual. Did you have any real reason for staying hanging around, perhaps?"_

_Daisuke: "Yeah, I wanna know what that thing was, Ken's mom telling me to come on Sunday so that I'd meet Ken."_

_Luma-chan: --sigh--"Just as I thought, you didn't figure it out yourself. But does it matter, really? You got to meet him after all, and things seem to be heading to the right direction."_

_Daisuke: "I still wanna know!"_

_Luma-chan: "Whatever... His mother arranged it so that both she and Ken's dad would be away that day so you two would get to be alone. And the problem that Ken wouldn't see you... She called Ken at the time she told you to be there and asked him to go get some things from the store. She thought you could use this opportunity to talk to Ken. I had my doupts – mostly on your part – but it worked out fine..."_

_Daisuke: "Why did she help me then?"_

_Luma-chan: "'Cause you're the first and best friend Ken has... And I think she even knows that Ken has a crush on you..."_

_Daisuke: "What?!!"_

_Luma-chan: "Oh, don't freak out. It's mother's instinct added to female's instinct so you could never understand it. But she helped you so it's pretty clear she approves this."_

_Daisuke: "Well, yeah... I guess..."_

_Luma-chan: "Now would you possibly leave or I'm gonna fell asleep on the computer..."_

I don't know yet when I'll be updating. It'll probably take some time since weekend's over and it's back to work for me... and I should probably update my other fic too...


	4. Daisuki

It happened. I finally changed it to R (I didn't think it'd happen this early – I'm rushing things, aren't I – but I really don't think I can fit this to the PG-13 anymore... I'm really bad at rating these). Hope no one minds about that, but I did warn about this, so if you had something against it, too late --smile-- (plus KaitouMiko voted for R so it makes it 1-0). All the others who reviewed too, many thanks. I think have updated this pretty much daily and it's all thanks to you (but I guess the short amount of time shows in poor quality...). Dunno how long I can keep this pace up...

Keep the reviews coming, please. The reviews make the world go 'round (no wait, I think it was money...) at least for me --smile--

Disclaimers: I think you know it by now... (not mine)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Daisuki

Neither of the boys was speaking and the silence was very uncomfortable. Ken was putting the things he'd just bought into the kitchen (Daisuke had helped him to collect the stuff from the floor – in pure silence).

Daisuke was sitting on the long sofa in the living room. He was furious to himself. He had very carefully planned what to say to Ken but at the moment he placed his lips on Ken's, all of that was wiped out of his mind in an instant. He felt a little warm and good inside though. Kissing Ken... He had felt nothing wrong about it. In fact, it had felt really nice...

"Um, do you want something?" Daisuke raised his head and saw Ken standing near the sofa, nodding towards the kitchen. Daisuke shook his head.

Ken eyed the living room for a while and then decided to sit on the same sofa as the other boy, just to the opposite end. The turned to Daisuke, pulling both of his legs near his chest, embracing them with his arms so that the lower part of his face was hidden behind his knees. They just stared at each others for few minutes – that felt more like forever – neither wanting to speak first.

Daisuke noticed something about Ken's eyes. They didn't seem to be confused at all as he had suspected, neither were they sad or scared. It seemed almost like... joy? Daisuke bend his head a little and saw that hidden behind his knees, Ken's lips had curved slightly up.

"You're smiling!" Daisuke stated, almost accusing. And here he had been worried about Ken's reaction... The other boy blushed and bent his legs down a bit since there was no longer any need to conseal the expression he had on his face.

"Hmm... I liked it when you kissed me", Ken said almost shyly.

Daisuke was truly delighted by this. He moved a little closer to the other boy and when Ken showed no sign of dissapproval, he moved even closer. "Could I kiss you again then?"

Ken blushed even more. He didn't say a single word but his lips curved into a even bigger smile. Daisuke took that as a yes.

Daisuke bent ovet Ken's long legs and placed a little peck on the other boy's lips. The goggle boy couldn't hid his delighted smile when he saw Ken's dissappointment. Daisuke leaned down again, placing both of his hands to the sides of Ken's face and locked their lips to a deep kiss.

Daisuke smiled in the kiss when he noticed Ken wrapping his arms around his waist, like he was trying to keep Daisuke from backing off from the kiss. Like that would happen, Daisuke thought. He also noticed that Ken had moved his legs into a different position, allowing Daisuke to lean much closer.

They broke the kiss for a few seconds just in order to get some air and sealed their mouths together again. Daisuke bit Ken's lower lip gently. The bluehead was a bit confused at first but understood what the other boy was trying to do when he felt a tongue licking his lower lip. He opened his mouth a little, allowing entrance for the tongue.

They both moaned quietly in their kiss as the tongues met inside Ken's mouth. Daisuke noticed vaguedly that his hands had moved away from Ken's face and were now caressing the other boy's sides and chest. A little voice in his head was demanding him to get rid of the annoying shirt the boy was wearing 'cause it was keeping him from touching the pale, beautiful skin. Daisuke's awareness was totally clueless about his own hands that had moved to unbutton the other boy's shirt. It was Ken's hands that were stealing all of his attention, sliding slowly up and down his back, under his shirt.

Daisuke finally got the shirt unbuttoned and parted their lips. He started planting soft kisses down to Ken's neck and collar bone. He was rewarded with several sighs of pleasure. Daisuke stopped when he reached the right nipple, kissed it and then decided to twirl his tongue aroung it. Ken's back arched up and a loud moan escaped from his lips.

Daisuke was absolutely thrilled due the reaction. He looked up to see the other boy's face. Ken was panting and blood was rushing to his face creating a bright blush.

That's when Daisuke realized something. The blood was rushing in his body too, just into a very different place... Just now he completely realized exactly how turned on he was at the moment. WAY too turned on for his own good.

Ken must have noticed his arousal too, Daisuke figured. After all, his hips were leaning against the other boy's inner thigh. Daisuke looked back up again. What was that in Ken's eyes this time? Uncertainty and... fear?!

No, if anything, Daisuke didn't wan't Ken to be afraid. Ken was afraid how far Daisuke wanted to go and uncertain if he could ask him to stop. Daisuke had been too turned on to notice how far he'd gone. And how fast. God, this was the first time they actually kissed and he was already... Man he felt like an idiot!

"I'm sorry", Daisuke mumbled while getting off of Ken and sitting up. He wouldn't be surprised if Ken was scared and wouldn't come near him. He understood if he wanted him to leave. He was such a jerk! He felt like banging his head to something. Wall sounded like a good idea...

Daisuke didn't raise his eyes of the floor when Ken stood up and buttoned his shirt. Daisuke guessed that Ken would move away from him but to his surprise, Ken actually came to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Ne, Dai-chan..."

Daisuke's head swung up so fast it was almost a miracle he didn't break his neck. Daisuke had had so much trouble in getting Ken to call him by his first name and now he actually...

Ken smiled a serene smile, his eyes only half open. He really looked like an angel. Ken places a soft kiss on the tip of Daisuke's nose and leaned hid forehead to Daisuke's. "Dai-chan... daisuki..." he said and smiled even more.

A smile spreaded on Daisuke's lips too and he wrapped his arms around Ken's slender waist. "Ken-chan mo, daisuki."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tsuzuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(I usually avoid using Japanese expressions/words 'cause not everybody knows what they mean, but I decided on using at least a few... Hope you don't mind. I think there're probably spider webs on my Japanese grammar and dictionaries. I haven't really have time to study for a while...)

daisuki – I love/really like you / You are dear to me (many ways to translate this one...)

mo – too / also

tsuzuku – to be continued

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I really can't believe I actually wrote this... If you had come to me less than a month ago (when I actually hadn't read a single fan fic) and said I wrote it, I'd have called you a liar. But now... I really did enjoy writing this so hopefully you liked reading this too.

The funniest thing happened to me when I was writing this down on paper earlier. I was writing the part where Dai & Ken were... well, you know, when I got a nosebleed. I know it's because I have a flu and I'm having nosebleeds twice a day as usual when I'm slightly sick like this (it's really annoying... but it's just a little blood after all) but the time it happened was just too hilarious I couldn't help but laugh. Wonder if there's some scientific explanation to this matter. I really thought it was only a joke (or an urban legend) --smile--

_Daisuke: "Luma-chan no ecchi!"_

_Luma-chan: "I just can't get away with a single chapter without you interfering... baka. And who are you calling ecchi. Just think about what you almost did to Ken."_

_Daisuke: "It was you who wrote it!" –puts his tongue out--_

_Luma-chan: "Just watch it or I'll make Ken broke up with you..."_

Pleez R&R. More DaixKen action coming later (and most likely some TaixYama too since it was requested plus I like them too... --evil grin--) Taichi will of course be there to help Dai-chan – to teach him about two men in bed --laughs-- though I doupt Dai wants this lecture from him. But first I'll be taking these couples (and maybe some other people) to amusement park. Please read the next chappy. It'll be about Dai & Ken's first date (Tai & Yama will be there too).


	5. The date, part 1

When I started writing this fic I thought I'd end it after chapter 3 or something... but as you see that didn't happen. It's all thanks to you guys who keep reading this and giving me reviews --smile--

Let's see now... Thanks to:

-Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu – you were the first to review this fic and you still do it after every chap --smile--

-KellyQ – (about the last review) of course Ken knows Dai would never hurt him. It's more like he's afraid of advancing too fast – and they really were! You review after every new chapter too --smile--

-KaitouMiko – don't worry, there's lots of naughty stuff coming sooner or later --grin-- Thanks for reviewing after every chappy

-dominsane – hee, I really read my first fan fic ever about 2-3 weeks ago and wrote the 1st one last week (I have written fantasy novels 5 years though... but shõnen ai ones just past few years and yaoi never before --smile--) Happy you liked this

-KraziKrysti & Samy1 – thanks for the reviews

(Hope I wrote all the names right and didn't forgot someone...)

Keep the reviews coming, I love them! Especially long reviews.

So, this's gonna be about Dai & Ken's – and Tai & Yama's – date at the amusement park. I'll have to cut this part to at least 2-3 chappies... I know this's supposed to be a DaiXKen fic but it almost seems like I'll be consentrating more on TaiXYama during the later parts of the date chappies. Can't tell for sure yet though.

Wrote this in a hurry, so sorry already in advance...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: The date, part 1

As far as Daisuke was concerned, everything was good and perfectly right with the world. He didn't remember being this happy God knows for how long – if he ever even had been.

"Practise is over!" The voice brought him back to reality and walked of the foodball field with the other boys. Hikari and Miyako were waiting for him near the edge of the court.

"Good practise", Hikari said and Daisuke greeted them with a big smile.

"What are you two still doing here?" Daisuke asked and drank from his water bottle. "School's over already for today."

"Miyako has something for you", Hikari said and the other girl took something from her pocket. "Tickets to the amusement park!" the taller girl stated.

Daisuke looked at the purple-green tickets confused. "Miyako's uncle works at the new amusement park", Hikari explained. "She's got some free tickets to the opening this Saturday. We're both going and so are Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and Iori. Miyako gave tickets to Sora and Koushirou too but they're not sure yet if they can make it."

"But why two tickets?" Daisuke asked while taking them from Miyako.

"The other one is for Ken of course", Miyako said. "You see him more often than we others so I thought maybe you could ask him to come."

Daisuke blushed slightly against his will. Miyako didn't seem to notice that 'cause she was too busy babbling about the new amusement park. Hikari did though. And Daisuke noticed she did. Taichi was right, it really was irritating how Hikari seemed to know everything.

"Sure, I'll ask him." When he was walking away from the school – to Ken's house – a thought occurred to him. When Miyako had asked him to give the ticket to Ken she had done that because she knew they were best friends. But now that they were something more than that... If he asked him to come, would it be like... a date? Daisuke blushed heavily and thanked gods there were no other people around.

"Hi, Ken", Daisuke greeted the bluehaired boy and came in. Ken's parents were home so Daisuke greeted them too. Ken's mother asked if Daisuke would like to stay for dinner. He thanked and answered yes. They went to Ken's room and sat on the bed.

"What are those?" Ken asked when Daisuke showed him the tickets.

"They are tickets to the new amusement park that opens this Saturday. Miyako has an uncle that works there so she got some tickets. Would you like to come?"

Ken seemed to be pondering the possibilities and Daisuke was afraid he'd say 'no'. He really didn't know if Ken liked amusement parks or not.

Ken tilted his head little to the right. "Would it be like a date, then?" A little smile appeared his lips.

Daisuke felt greatly relieved and moved a little closer to Ken. "Would you like it to be?"

Ken's smile widened and he nodded. Daisuke felt actually little annoyed 'cause Ken could think about their first date without blushing. He on the other hand... was blushing again because Ken had just wrapped his arms around his neck and their faces – and more importantly, lips – were only few inches apart. "Kiss me, please", Ken whispered. It sounded more like purring.

Daisuke's whole body was screaming 'yes' but his mind was too aware of Ken's parents that were currently in the same appartment. His eyes wondered to the door.

Ken noticed this and smiled wickedly. "It's locked..."

Really? Daisuke wondered. He didn't remember there was a lock on Ken's door... Wait a minute! The goggle boy looked at Ken who smiled even more wickedly. Had Ken gotten a lock to his door after the last Sunday..?

"I just thought we could use some privacy", Ken said with an innocent voice but the look on his face was anything but that. "Now kiss me, please."

Daisuke obeyed with pleasure. Ken surely wasn't as angelic he looked like, Daisuke thought but consentrated then kissing the other boy senceless.

----------

All of them were at the amusement park early in the Saturday morning – except Sora and Koushirou who would come later if they could (but seriously, who cares about them right now). There were really many people there which was very understandable since it was the opening day.

"We should probably split into groups", Hikasi said. "There are too many of us like this."

"Good", Taichi said and grabbed Yamato's hand to his own. "We're going. You kids have fun now."

"Let's go to the roller coaster first", Hikari suggested to Takeru. "Miyako and Iori, you two come also."

Daisuke looked at Hikari who winked at him. Yep, really annoying how she knew everything. Daisuke was kinda thankful though. Now he could spent the day with Ken alone.

Ken was looking around. "I haven't really been to amusement parks much", he said and took Daisuke's hand to his own. They both blushed a little. "Where ahould we go first?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tsuzuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, the date has begun. More DaiXKen and especially TaiXYama to come. And... (drums, please...) something terrible is gonna happen! Either in chapter 6 or 7 but I'm not gonna tell what it is... Oh, okay then, put the gun down Daisuke, it has absolutely nothing to do with you (first time for everything). Well, let's make a little summary then (so this's gonna happen in either chapter 6 or 7, I think): There's a strange guy who got's the hots for Yamato. Tai and Yama fight and separate, the guy finds Yamato alone... Oh, and this guy's the same age as Tai & Yama so no old perverts here, no worries. What am I saying? Worry! What's gonna happen to Yamato?!! Tai, quickly! Find Yamato before..! --evil laugh--

_Daisuke: "You really like tormenting people, don't you."_

_Luma-chan: "Of course! But be thankful. You get to spend super cutie first date with Ken-chan. My first idea was to make the two of you have a fight and then Ken would have been the one almost getting rap... ups. Just ignore that. Wasn't supposed to say that yet..."_

_Daisuke: "Fine. Not that I'm not thankful but why'd you change it to Taichi and Yamato?"_

_Luma-chan: "Other than the fact they fight so often it was more of a logical choise? Well, you and Ken are still at the puppy love level – even though you tried to use a shortcut in the previous chapter – but Taichi and Yamato... I really love writing puppy love but let's just say it's probably more intresting to read it when those two make up and Tai comforts Yamato and after that... Let's just hope the R rating will be enough if you know what I mean --evil smile--_

_Daisuke: "That's sick and twisted!"_

_Luma-chan: "Say that to the readers that are still reading – don't really think they'd agree with you. Plus, when we get to you and Ken's first time I doupt even you think that anymore. You know what first time I mean, right?"_

_Daisuke: --blushes very very much--_

See the little box down there on the left? Give me reviews and I'll make more chappies --smile-- (I like to read long reviews...)


	6. The date, part 2

--sigh-- I'm not in the best mood right now...

_Daisuke: "What's the matter with you? You're usually so overly happy it makes me sick."_

_Luma-chan: "When I was writing the fifth chapter to this story my little sister (the older one) looked the text and I hid it from her saying I didn't want her to read it. Then she accused me of writing something perverted and yelled it was disgusting and pathetic... I hate it when she yells at me --sob--_

_Daisuke: "And that's what's upsettind you?!"_

_Luma-chan: "Uhuh... Luckily for me she never reads fan fics so she'll never be actually reading this... She'd probably never speak to me again."_

_Daisuke: "So why exactly are you writing now if your mood is off? I don't wanna have a lousy date just because you're feeling mizerable."_

_Luma-chan: "Ne, it's not that bad. Novque mailed me and praised me for making a good fic even though he normally never reads Digimon fics. And the reviews I've been getting make me happy too."_

_Daisuke: "You heard it people! Keep the reviews coming. Otherwise we, the characters, will suffer the consequences."_

_Luma-chan : --smile-- "Weren't you the one accusing me of blackmailing people just few chapters ago?"_

_Daisuke: "So? We're talking about the well-being of me and my love life here!"_

_Luma-chan: --smile--_

_Daisuke: "You know it's really creepy when you act like this..."_

Sorry about that, just needed to get it out of my system. As long as you people like reading my stuff I don't plan quitting because of what my sister might think... And not letting the moods affect the writing --smile--

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: The date, part 2

Taichi was not happy. He hadn't had chances to spend time alone with Yamato for several days – or pretty much at all after the last weekend – and now the date started like this... Curses!

The two of them knew they couldn't really be too affectionate in public places but Taichi needed to be with Yamato. Thus, he had chosen the ride that seemed to be the perfect choise – The tunnel of Love. It turned out to be one of the most terrible experiences in Taichi's life.

Everything was sickening pink. There were ugly baby angels flying over their heads and teddy bears that were probably supposed to be cute. Then there was the music that was so terrible that even if it wasn't so loud to begin with it would still make the ears hurt. A complete mood wrecker. Taichi couldn's possibly understand how anyone could ever feel this romantic. Maybe he should file a complaint.

Taichi eyed at Yamato who was sitting as far away from him as possible in the small vehicle, clearly not pleased. He was punishing Taichi for his stupid choise. Taichi felt terrible. He wanted to be close to Yamato but wasn't really sure how the other boy would react if he tried to cuddle with him now. He really didn't want to try because of the very clear possibility that Yamato might get angry and push him away... He sighed.

"Ne, Taichi", Yamato said. "I'll get to choose the next ride."

"Sure", Taichi said, happy that Yamato still wanted to be with him at the park but also a little dissappointed by the cold voice. "Where do you wanna go?"

"The haunted mansion", Yamato said.

Taichi's face dropped. That was likely the most not romantinc place he could imagine. Apparently the date was over before it really even started. Guess they would spend the rest of the day being just friends. "Okay", he said and glared angrily at the little angel flying over their heads at the moment. Like it was all it's fault. "Why do you wanna go there?"

"It's dark... and quiet." Taichi frowned. What kinda reasoning was that supposed to be. He turned to look at Yamato and noticed the blonde boy was smiling wickedly. Taichi looked confused and Yamato sighed. It had to be criminal to be that dense. "So that we can make out without disturbance", he said, leaning closer to Taichi and darted his tongue to the other boy's mouth, touching quickly Taichi's tongue inside and pulled back. Yamato smiled wickedly again and congratulated himself for making the other boy turned on by such a small gesture. "So, what do you think about my idea?"

---------------

They were walking around the park and Daisuke was still pondering where they should go first. Considering the fact that Ken hadn't really been in amusement parks before fast rides like roller coaster were out of the question. Daisuke really liked those ones but thought that Ken would probably feel sick. They could try those later, maybe.

Then he noticed a big black building. "Hey, let's go there!" Daisuke said and pointed the haunted mansion. It looked really amazing. The building was huge – at least five times bigger than any of the haunted houses he had seen in other parks – and he had been in several ones.

Ken eyed the building and nodded, uncertain. A little part of Daisuke was hoping Ken would be afraid and cling onto him inside the building but silenced the thought. It was mean and selfish...

"Umm... can people get lost in these places?" Ken asked when they stepped inside.

"I dunno... Maybe, at least in this one since it's so big." Daisuke immediately felt guilty for scaring Ken like that but that was quickly forgotten when Ken embraced Daisuke's arm to make sure they wouldn't get separated.

"This is very differentfrom the other hounted houses I've been before..." Daisuke thought aloud.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters this is much bigger. And normally there are some plastic skeletons or vampire statues or face ghosts or something. This... I dunno, feels more like the real thing, I guess. Since this's so big you actually are afraid of not finding your way out. It's dark and there're these quiet creepy sounds, not the loud ones that make your head hurt but don't scare one bit. And there are these little things that have much more effect than the fake monsters. Like those bloody footprints..."

"Hey, what's this?" Ken asked when they opened a door to one of the several rooms along the hallway. In this room the lights were on and they could here some music. It sounded like it was coming from a music box. Ken released Daisuke's arm and stepped inside. The other boy came after him, pouting a little since Ken was no longer holding his hand.

"Doesn't this room seem to be kinda out of place in here?" Ken asked smiling, scanning the beautiful room with his eyes.

"Not really", Daisuke said, eyeing the little carusel shaped music box on the table. "At least in horror movies the place that looks most normal on the outside is usually the worst."

"Hmm... If this was a movie like that", Ken said and touched a symbol that was painted on the wall, "then there'd probably be some kinda secret passage or something that would open when I touch this." Ken barely managed to finish what he was saying as he disappeared from the room.

"Ken!" Daisuke shouted and ran to the wall. This was so not funny anymore. There were no signs of Ken near the wall so he did the only thing that could think of and pressed the symbol. It felt like the ground had dissappeared under his feet and he was falling... no, sliding down. There was a tunnel. It ended to a dark hallway.

"Daisuke!" he heard Ken's voice and fell to the ground when the other boy jumped to hug him. Daisuke blushed. He really felt guilty for enjoying the situation, he really did...kinda. Actually, why should he felt guilty? It's not like this was in any way his fault.

"Well this certainly is an intresting place..." Daisuke said.

"When your not alone it is", Ken pointed out as the were getting up on their feet. He was still keeping his arms wrapped around Daisuke's neck.

"You were the one that let go of my arm", Daisuke said smiling. Ken quickly took his hands of around Daisuke's neck and tried to embrace his arm again but the goggle boy had something else in mind. He wrapped both of his arms around Ken's waist and pulled the boy closer into a kiss. Ken was a little surprised by this at first but answered the kiss then, opening his mouth for the other boy to explore. They continued kissing quite a while.

"Should we start finding our way outta here?" Daisuke asked when they finally stopped.

"Why would we do that?" Ken said with a fake innocent look on his face. "I think I like this place very much." Daisuke couldn't help but laugh.

"At least we should move a little then. Someone else might fall from there too."

They continued through the long hallway, checking some of the rooms on the way, ignoring the green emergency exit signs on the way. It made perfect sence the house had those a lot. It was easy to imagine people panicking in a place like this and wanting to get the hell outta there. But where was the fun in that?

"Did you hear that?" Ken asked, stopping.

"Hear what?" Daisuke tried to listen but didn't hear anything besides the occational little sounds that the haunted mansion produced.

"It sounded like a muffled voice. Wonder if it's just the house... Maybe there's a torture chamber in here. We are in the basement after all... There it is again."

This time Daisuke heard it too. "Maybe some people got lost or trapped somewhere. Should we go check where the sound is coming from?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tsuzuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmm... Wonder what sound that is... --evil smile--

_Daisuke: "You certainly seem to be doing better that when you started writing this..."_

_Luma-chan: "Yup. I don't tend to be sad over things for too long. Things work out as they always do: my sis forgets and I pretend I do – friends again! Plus she even kinda apologized. She offered that I could use the computer in her room so I can write so that nobody is reading it behind my back (that's her way of saying 'sorry'). And writing this chappy helped too – and thinking about the next one..."_

_Daisuke: "So all's right with the world again?"_

_Luma-chan: "Mmm. I can start torturing you again. You were way too happy in this chapter --grin-- Guess what what the sound is – although you're gonna find out soon enough."_

_Daisuke: "I think I know at least who they are... How about we don't check it out and just leave the mansion."_

_Luma-chan: "Sorry. No can do. But let's just say it's because of things like these this story got the R rating..."_

_Daisuke: "I don't wanna know, was't I clear enough already!!"_

_Luma-chan: "Puu... You're boring..."_

Please review --smile--


	7. The date, part 3

Chapter 7 is up! It's also the third part of the date episode. Wonder how long it's gonna continue...?

_Ken: "Um, Luminara-san..." _

_Luma-chan: "Ah, Ken-chan. What is it? And by the way, please call me just Luma-chan like everyone else --smile--_

_Ken: "Ano, Luma-chan, it seems like you forgot to put the disclaimers in the last chapter."_

_Luma-chan: "What?" --quickly checks the previous file just to find out Ken was right (also notices that there're no disclaimers in the chapter before that either but keeps quiet about that)-- Uh, so it seems... Well, I guess everybody already knows it anyway but mayby I should make it twice this time to make up the mistake. Or actually you and Daisuke could do it. Where is he, by the way?"_

_Ken: "I think he's hiding somewhere."_

_Luma-chan: "Why on Earth would he do that? --evil smile-- Well, how about you doing it with me then?"_

_Ken: "Okay... Luma-chan does not own the Digimon."_

_Luma-chan: "Don't own it. There. Thanks Ken-chan. You're so much easier to deal with than Dai-chan. For your reward you'll get to tease Daisuke in this chappy."_

_Ken: "What kind of teasing are we talking about here?" --evil smile--_

_Luma-chan: "Hush, you were supposed to act all nice and innocent, remember? And you'll know later..."_

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I love reading them so please write more --smile-- 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: The date, part 3

Yamato had to use all of his willpower to suppress the moan. He would kill Taichi for this. They would definitely get caught and thrown out of the park. Stupid Taichi! When Yamato had suggested the haunted mansion for making out this was not what he had had in mind. Yamato bit his lips together to quiet down the next moan of pleasure. He felt his feet weren't keeping him up anymore and even though he was trying to keep his balance by holding onto the wall he was leaning his back, he still slid down to the floor.

Taichi moved up to kiss him. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked, smiling mischievously. "After all you did say you didn't want to do it in a public place."

Yamato would have wanted to say that if Taichi stopped now he would most definitely kill him for it but all that came out of his mouth was a quiet whimpering sound – he was just too close. Since he obviously couldn't trust his voice he just shook his head. Taichi gave another kiss to the blonde boy's lips and moved back a little, taking Yamato fully into his mouth again.

Yamato didn't even try to fully suppress his moaning when he came or otherwise he would have surely thrusted into Taichi's mouth. He'd rather get caught than hurt Taichi.

"You know what?" Taichi whispered smiling after planting several kisses to Yamato's lips. "I think you liked doing it in a public place. You came harder than usual."

"Feh, Taichi no baka." Yamato tried to hide the little smile he had on his lips but it was probably an unsuccesful attempt since Taichi's lips where still kissing his and of course felt the slight curve upward. Taichi snickered as he noticed the smile. Yamato started to pull himself up from the floor which wasn't exactly an easy task 'cause his body was really exhausted. Suddenly he froze.

"Nan da?" Taichi asked and turned to see what had made Yamato froze up like that. The initial reflect for Taichi was to panic when he saw two figures stanging behind them, not too close but at the range of seeing and hearing. The panic only lasted for a few seconds since he recogniced those two. The look on Daisuke's face was simply priceless. It looked kinda like the one Takeru had on when he accidentally caught the two of them in a situation pretty much like this one. And Ken... well he did look somewhat surprised but somehow Taichi thought it was just because he didn't know about Yamato and him being together. The thing that cought Taichi's eyes was that the boy looked almost curious, standing there all calm next to the freaked out looking Daisuke, holding his hand. Maybe Ken was something more than met the eye, Taichi thought and wondered if Daisuke was already aware of this. Maybe not. Daisuke was pretty dense and if Ken was even nearly as good at manipulating the people he liked as Yamato the poor boy didn't even stand a chance.

Daisuke apparently tried to say something. His lips were moving but no voice seemed to be able to get out. Ken decided to take the situation in his own hands. "Come on, Dai-chan. Let's go. I think those two could use some privacy." After saying this he took a firmer grip on Daisuke's arm and mostly dragged the other boy out of there.

"Dai-chan?" Taichi wondered aloud and grinned. This was just too hilarious. Mental note to self: make sure to tease Daisuke about his new nick name. "What do you think? Should we get going too?"

"What are you talking about? We aren't finished yet." Yamato embraced Taichi from behind and touched the front of Taichi's pants, receiving a low growl sound.

Taichi turned around and pushed Yamato against the wall, staring at him with lusty eyes. "Weren't you the one who said you didn't wanna do this 'couse we might get caught?"

Yamato returned the look with and evil smirk and wrapped his legs around Taichi's hips. "I also said I don't wanna stop in the middle. Just don't make too much noise." But what Yamato thought in his head was that he would deffinately make sure that Taichi made noise – a lot. It meant, however, that he probably couldn't be very quiet either...

---------------

"I didn't know those two were together", Ken said casually when they were sitting at an outdoor table near a candy & ice cream shop. The bluehaired boy unwrapped a lollipop and put it into his mouth. "Did you?"

Daisuke nodded a little. Was that all? How could Ken possibly be so calm about this? God how he wished they wouldn't have followed the sound...

Ken couldn't really understand what Daisuke was being so shocked about. He at least had known those two were together. It's not like they even actually saw anything, it had been way too dark for that. And wasn't it perfectly normal for people who were together to do that kinda things – in a different place maybe. Well, of course he and Daisuke hadn't done anything like that yet but it was way too early for that anyway. And it wasn't like what Taichi and Yamato had done could be counted as actual sex – though he was pretty sure that they might have done that too after they had left – but the thought about doing even that to Daisuke or the other way around made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Kinda scared too, actually... Even if it wasn't really sex it was still...

That's when Ken thought about something. He looked at Daisuke who seemed to be sunken deep into his own thoughts. "Ne, Dai-chan", he said with a purring voice. "You think we should try that too sometimes?"

Daisuke almost choke on the soda he was drinking and looked at Ken. The bluehaired boy looked back at him with big eyes and innocent smile – of course in his current state Daisuke didn't notice it was a face expression. Soon Daisuke had to turn away. The sight of Ken sucking the lollipop made blood rush into more than one part of his body.

Ken smiled satisfied. That's what he'd call shock therapy. Ken of course had no intentions of doing what he had just suggested any time too soon but at least Daisuke wasn't thinking about the previous incident anymore. It was then when Ken realized what he had had on his hands at the moment he said it to Daisuke and blushed a little himself. Oh well, at least it had the result he'd hoped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tsuzuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Luma-chan: "Hey Ken, maybe you should stock your pockets with lollipops from now on. It'd be nice to know if Dai-chan's reaction is like in the Pavlov's dog tests --laugh--_

_Daisuke: --blushing-- "Don't you dare!"_

_Luma-chan: "Oh, look who finally shows up."_

Hmm... It seems that Taichi and Yamato will steal the spotlight for the next couple chapters. Hope you're okay with that but no worries, Daisuke and Ken will be back soon.

(So sorry KaitouMiko --pout-- You said I left things with Tai & Yama kinda hanging before. Well, I did it again. Just couple chapters and I'll stop the evading. Need to collect some courage first since this's my first time writing yaoi... It's one thing to draw it – as I have done – but another thing to write about it.)

By the way, this chapter made me think exactly how old are Dai&Ken and Tai&Yama supposed to be in this fic. I haven't really given that much of a thought before but I guess Dai&Ken would be in middle school and Tai&Yama in high school. Doesn't really matter as long as they're not too young (or too old – they're still supposed to be in school).

Please R&R, that'd make me happy --smile--


	8. The date, part 4

Wow, I made it to chapter 8... I never thought I'd make this as long as this but when I'm thinking about the story as it is now, I haven't even written half of it. Anyway, zillion thanks to all reviewers! I've gotten 25 reviews!! Yay! --smile--

And by the way, the guy who appears in this chapter (and in the couple next ones), Yuki Shiroi, is completely made up by me. Yeah, I know, very stupid name but he isn't really that great guy that I'd spend time thinking about a name for him. (yuki snow, shiroi white, in Japan it's a custom to say the last name first so that makes it white snow – or the other way around it'd be snow white and that's even more stupid --laugh--) It's probably even more stupid 'cause he has black hair (though that fits the snow white part) but really, if I put him white hair it'd be just sad...

note: If I remember correctly, Snow white is Shiroyuki-hime in Japanese... a totally irrelevant piece of information.

Disclaimers: Not mine...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8: The date, part 4

Yamato was angry. What made him even more angry was that he couldn't remember what he had originally been mad about. Just another stupid fight with Taichi.

They had spent a good amount of time in the haunted mansion – without getting caught. After that they had been circling around the park, having fun. Then there was the fight. Yamato just couldn't remember what it had been about. He remembered talking about the roller coaster, his hair and the house of mirrors, but other than that... The two of them always ended up fighting over the silliest things so it wasn't new that they didn't remember the original cause. They always made up though, in a very pleasant way...

No, Yamato ordered himself. He was supposed to be mad. And that's what he would be until Taichi apologized – Taichi always apologized first. Then he'd forgive him and apologize to Taichi who forgave him. That was they're fight pattern. And then they'd make up... Shit, why did he always end up thinking the making up part? Actually sometimes they even started a fight just to get an excuse to make up. This wasn't one of those times but Yamato was ready to forgive Taichi anyway. If he couldn't even remember the cause of the fight it wasn't worth of pretending to be angry for too long.

Yamato sighed. It wasn't fun being in a amusement park alone. Maybe he should just go home already. Then they wouldn't even have to look for a place to make up even though they had just proven it can be made in a public place too... For God's sake, not the making up part again!

"Excuse me. You're Yamato Ishida, right?"

Yamato didn't recognize the voice so he turned around. The voice belonged to a tall boy with very blue eyes and raven black hair. He was very handsome and also faintly familiar.

"Oh, you're the captain of the team that played against Taich... our school's team last month", Yamato remembered. He couldn't remember the boy's name which wasn't really that odd since he had pretty much zero interest in football and the only reason he even bothered watching the matches was because Taichi was playing. The only weird thing was maybe that he remembered this guy at all.

"How nice that you remembered", the boy said with a gourgeous smile and Yamato realized why he had remembered the boy. No one simply could forget a face like that. "My name is Yuki Shiroi. Do you mind me asking what you are doing here by yourself?"

Yamato thought for a second that maybe he should say he came alone 'cause it'd probably sound very childish if he told him he and Taichi had had a fight and split up. He shook the thought of his mind and told the truth. Most of it, at least. There was no reason to tell the almost complete stranger what kind of relationship the two of them had. "What about you then?" Yamato asked the other boy.

"I was forced to come with my little sister", the boy said smiling, "but she ditched me as soon as we got here so she could be with her friends. I really don't understand why my folks still think she needs a babysitter... Hey, I got an idea. Since we both seem to be alone at the moment, how about we hang together for a while? There really isn't that much to do in here when you're alone.

Yamato eyed the blackhaired boy, trying to figure out his intentions. He remembered the other boy watching him a lot when they were having the match against Taichi's team so he was most likely attracted to him. Plus he was checking him out also as they spoke. Yamato was flattered – the other boy was damn good looking so he could probably get any guy or girl he wanted – but not interested. Taichi was the only one he cared for. But then again... This might be a good opportunity to make Taichi jealous. It perhaps wasn't fair to Yuki but if Yamato didn't show any specific interest towards him, he shouldn't get any wrong ideas. And if he did then Yamato would simply call it off.

Taichi was very jealous type and if Yamato even so much as complimented some guy on TV being goodlooking or something it made Taichi see red. And when Taichi Taichi was angry, jealous or overly protective he was very passionate. Yamato shuddered from the pleasant memories. Yes, it would be a good idea to make Taichi a little jealous. Or much jealous...

Yamato gave the other boy a tiny smile and a nod. "Sure, why not."

---------------

Taichi sighed. Why did they end up fighting again? He didn't even try to remember what it had been about. It was once again one of those stupid fights that had pretty much no reason. That's what Taichi thought at least. It was annoying. He always had to apologize first no matter who started the fight so what was the reason remembering what it had been about. Yamato never apologized first but he did do it right after him and then they'd make up... Maybe he should just find Yamato and get that over with. They could probably go to Yamato's place after that. His father wouldn't be home until after noon the next day, Yamato had told.

But finding Yamato wouldn't be that easy. Taichi tried calling his cell but remembered then that the other boy had shut it down after it rang when they were in the haunted mansion, in the middle of... Well, he hadn't apparently put it back on after that.

It didn't take as much time to find Yamato as Taichi had thought, after all. But what Taichi didn't expect was that Yamato was not alone.

The two of them also noticed Taichi. "Ah, nice to see you, Yagami-kun", Yuki said and took a hold of Yamato's hand. Taichi noticed that Yamato winced a little by this unexpected and certainly unwanted action. So, it was just Yamato's plan to make him jealous. It didn't really help much that he knew it though. It still made him angry, especially since he knew the other boy was very interested in HIS Yamato. Yes, he remembered very well the many questions and long looks during their last month's match. He felt the urge to tell the other guy to fuck off and then take Yamato as far away from him as humanly possible but managed to control himself. He wouldn't let Yamato win that easily. Not this time.

"Sorry, Yagami-kun, but we must be going now. See you in the game next month", Yuki said and almost dragged Yamato with him. Taichi looked after them and noficed that Yamato turned to look back at him but when the blonde noticed that he was still watching he quickly turned his head back to the direction they were heading. Taichi silenced the urge to break something. Yamato wouldn't win his game this time.

--------------

Yamato was a little dissappointed by Taichi's reaction – or perhaps a little dissappointed would be an understatement. He had been very angry seeing Yamato with another guy. That was pretty obvious. But he hadn't done anything! Seriously, Yamato had wanted Taichi to rip him off from the other guy and then bring him somewhere private and kiss him senceless. And that was just for starters. But no, he had just stood there. Now it was Yamato that was feeling angry... Wait a minute, was Taichi trying to beat him in his own game. The thought of that made Yamato smile a little though he still was dissappointed.

On the other hand he was also relieved. There had been this one time when a guy from their school had lured Yamato into an empty classroom and tried to kiss him. Taichi saw this and beat the other guy up pretty badly.

The loud noise of the engines around them drew Yamato out of his thoughts. "What are we doing here?" he asked and wondered how the engines of the rides could make a noise this bad.

"Just come and you'll see", Yuki said. "This is a shortcut."

Yamato didn't really understand how the other boy could know a shortcut since this was the opening day. He even thought about asking this when they stopped behind one of the engine rooms.

"Exactly how do you know there's a..." The rest of Yamato's words were muffled by Yuki's lips that were pressed onto his. No, this was NOT supposed to happen. Yamato fought himself out of the kiss but the stronger boy pushed him roughly against the wall, forcing their lips together again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tsuzuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I promised something like this would happen, didn't I --smile-- And I simply couldn't resist leaving things hanging like that. I'll write more soon but it can still take a while... Where the hell's the time dissappearing?

_Ken: "I think I can answer that."_

_Luma-chan: "Oh, you can?"_

_Daisuke: "What's that paper?"_

_Ken: "A list of Luma-chan's manga shopping during the last ten days. Let's see... Chobits vol 1-8, Legal Drug vol 1, Diabolo vol 1, Fruits Basket vol 5, DNAngel vol 4, The Candidate for Goddess vol 4, Hana-Kimi vol 1, Tactics vol 1, The mythical detective Loki Ragnarok vol 1 and Aquarian age: Juvenile Orion vol 3... That's probably all, I think."_

_Daisuke: "You actually bought all this withing little over a week?! Are you insane? One manga (in Finland) costs 12 euros so this makes..."_

_Ken: "About 200 euros."_

_Luma-chan: "So? It's not like I usually by that much. And it's less than my salary for four days anyway."_

_Taichi: "So all your free time went reading those..."_

_Ken: "And her youngest sister got the RG Veda DVD and the other one bought Dragon voice vol 1 and Gravitation vol 8 so reading and watching those took some time too."_

_Yamato: "Figures. How long it took for you to read the Fruits Basket alone? Four hours? Or five?"_

_Luma-chan: "Is it my fault Yuki, Kyo and Haru are such eye candies. And Momiji's so kawaii, and so is Saki's little brother... Megumi, was it? Mabudachi Trio trio is also great (Shigure, Hatori & Ayame)." --dreaming--_

_Taichi: "Hey, snap out of it! And you read the Legal Drug pretty many times too. Three times if I'm not mistaken – and you bought it the day before yesterday."_

_Luma-chan: "Yeah, but those guys are so dreamy too. I just love Rikuo's expression when he says to Kudo 'you're a wild man' when he founds him sleeping on his bed." --smiles while getting evil thoughts...--_

_Daisuke: "That's just sad. You can probably even remember the page you got stuck in Tactics just 'cause you thought Kantaro and Haruka's expressions were so dreamy... tsk..."_

_Luma-chan: "Page 161! Oh, their eyes when they looked at each others..."_

_Daisuke: "You really are a some crazy otaku!"_

_Taichi: "Enough about that! What were you letting that guy do to Yamato?!"_

_Luma-chan: "I think I'm gonna go read Legal Drug again..."_

_Taichi: "No you don't! Come back here!! Write, now!"_

So, anyway... I'll be writing more soon. Give me reviews please --smile--


	9. The one I want

_Daisuke: "Dominsane is completely right, you know. This fic is supposed to be about me and Ken so why did Taichi and Yamato get a chapter on their own?"_

_Luma-chan: "Oh, stop complaining. I promised earlier there'd be some Taito action in here so that's what it is."_

_Daisuke: "So it was just the one chapter and we're back now, right?"_

_Luma-chan: "Did you see any Taito action in the previous chapter? No! This one's about them too."_

_Daisuke: "What?!!"_

_Luma-chan: "This is a really short chapter so don't freak out."_

_Daisuke: "Fine then! But after this one it's just us."_

_Luma-chan: "..."_

_Daisuke: "That's still not it?!!!"_

_Ken: "I think the chapter ten is still about them. Look." --shows the handwritten texts for the chapters 10-12--_

_Taichi: "Hey, it's just fair that there's stuff about us too. We won't be appearing much at all after the tenth chapter so let it go already."_

_Daisuke: "But it's our fic!"_

_Luma-chan: --covering her ears-- "God you guys are annoying. Stop the whining already. And Ken-chan, please don't go telling people I write the next couple chapters before I post one. They'll just tell me to post them faster and I really can't because I can't get to the computer so often. I'm a working girl – and slow at typing."_

_Taichi: "No one is interested about that! Just write already."_

_Luma-chan: "Remember where I ended the last chapter? Your unfriendly behaviour might very well endanger Yamato."_

_Taichi: "You write the next couple chapters before-hand so nothing I say now has any effect on that."_

_Luma-chan: "See, this is why we don't tell people about these things. Wah, I'm tired, could you do the disclaimers for me, Ken-chan?_

_Ken: "Luma-chan does not own the Digimon. Thanks to all who reviewed."_

_Luma-chan: "Thanks... And by the way, this chapter is not named as The date anymore even though the day of the date is still continuing and Daisuke and Ken are still having their date. But this chappy is about Taichi and Yamato and, well... Just read it, you'll get it. And this is a pretty pointless chapter so sorry about that."_

Yamato is kinda OOC here and even more in the next chapter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: The one I want

"Get off me!" Yamato screamed and other boy back with all of his strenght. Yuki pulled back a little but didn't loosen the grip on Yamato's hands. He was holding the blonde tightly pinned against the wall.

Yuki smiled. "You and that Yagami guy are together, aren't you? And you came with me just because you wanted to make him jealous. Hm, that really hurts my feelings." He gave an evil smirk and Yamato wondered how he ever could have thought the guys face was beautiful.

"That's right!" Yamato shouted and tried to free himself. Didn't work. He should have taken the PE classes in school more seriously. "And if you don't let me go right now he's fucking gonna kill you!" Yamato's eyes were glimmering in rage. "And that's just if I don't do it first."

Yuki chuckled and his lips spread to an evil smile. "Blondes really are stupid. I'm much stronger than you so you don't stand a chance. And how do you suppose Yagami would come to your rescue? We aren't really that close to any of the main roads of the park and it won't help to scream either. No one will hear it over this noise."

Yamato's eyes widened as the whole situation started to get clear. The feelings of rage and anger were pushed aside when he started to panic. He really needed to get out of there – fast.

"You know..." Yuki whispered and licked near Yamato's ear. Yamato winced and squirmed even more. "I'd really rather have sex with you than rape you. I don't want to hurt you so don't make me, okay?"

Yamato's eyes flashed. That guy got some nerve. He kicked the other boy straight to his private parts. Yuki shuddered a little but held his grip. "I guess that's a 'no' then", he said and pushed his whole body against Yamato so that the blonde couldn't repeat the previous action. "Too bad..."

Yamato's whole body stiffed and and he close firmly his lips and eyes when Yuki kissed him again. The black haired boy didn't like this kind of response. He put his knee between Yamato's legs and pushed upwards until it brushed against Yamato's groin. An involuntary gasp escaped from Yamato's lips. Yuki's tongue was instantly inside his mouth but Yamato knew what to do about it. He bit his teeth together, causing Yuki to scream of pain. He moved back and the grip loosened just enough for Yamato to free himself. He pushed the other boy away but had only time to take just a couple running steps before he was tackled.

--------------

Taichi felt his nerves were breaking down any moment now. Why was he so worried anyway? Yamato was a big boy, he could take care of himself... right? Taichi knew he was overly protective and jealous and that this was just another of Yamato's plans to make him even more jealous. But still, that guy, Shiroi...

He was definitely interested in Yamato. Taichi even remembered the questions the guy asked him before and after the match they had some time ago. Did Taichi know the pretty blonde? Was the guy seeing anyone? Questions like that. And Taichi remembered the look. Yuki Shiroi appeared to be the perfect gentleman every time the spoke to someone but the looks he had given to Yamato... No, he wasn't being paranoid and even if he was... Didn't matter, he just wanted to find Yamato right now. He was really starting to have a bad feeling about this.

--------------

"You little bitch", Yamato heard Yuki's voice saying. He felt really dizzy and his head hurt – he had hit it against something when he fell. Yamato opened his eyes a little and noticed the other boy was bent down over him on the ground. The boy was sitting on his hips and their faces were only few inches apart. Some blood was dropping down from the corner of Yuki's mouth and he had a sinister look on his face. "I was really planning on being gentle with you, but you know..." the black haired boy hissed. "I think I want to hurt you a little now. I want to hear you scream..."

That statement was more than enough to get rid of the dizzyness on Yamato's head. Sure, it still hurt like hell but there were currently more important things to worry about.

Yamato also noticed – now that head was clear enough to do that – that his hands were pinned down again, this time above his head. Yuki was only using his right hand to keep him still but it appeared to be more than strong enough. Yamato couldn't move his middle body either since Yuki's body was keeping it still. The only thing he was still able to move were his legs and head. Yamato tried kicking the other boy but he had bent himself so close the kicks didn't reach.

"Man, you're annoying", Yuki sighed. "Guess we'll have to go straight to the actual point then..."

Yamato didn't even have time to react before he noticed he had been flipped to lay on his stomach. Yamato winced and started to panic when felt Yuki shifting his position so that he was a little lower now, just behind his ass, and was pressing his hardness between Yamato's cheeks through their pants. This couldn't be happening! He didn't want this. He wanted Taichi... Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Yuki purred and bit his earlobe. "Scared? I could still change my mind. I could be gentle but you'll have to co-operate..."

Yuki moved quickly a little away from Yamato when the blonde yanked his head backwards. Yamato turned his head as much as he could and glared at Yuki with furious look. "You're crazy!"

Yuki snickered. "And you're being a brat", he said and stared at Yamato with lusty eyes. "...But you're also damn sexy." He grabbed Yamato's ass with his free hand and pushed himself harder against it. "And your ass just begs to be fucked."

The boy bent down again and bit the other one's neck. The shudden pain caused Yamato to shudder and a little scream of pain escaped from his lips. But all the pain from both the neck and head were soon forgotten now that he drifted towards the full state of panic as Yuki's hands moved to his front to undo his pants...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tsuzuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't help it! I simply had to cut it there. I know you'll all hate me for it but I'm not really evil... Or actually... OUCH! Who threw that?!"

_Daisuke: "How can you possibly end a chapter like this?!"_

_Taichi: "If that bastard does anything to Ya-chan I'm gonna kill you!!"_

_Luma-chan: "Eep, guys! Stop it! Wah, itai... --sob-- That really hurt. Yamato, Ken... Tell them to stop that."_

_Yamato: "..." --glares angrily--_

_Ken: "Ano... Dai-chan, Yagami-san... Maybe you could stop it. It's not like Luma-chan would let anything happen to Ishida-san."_

_Taichi: "You better tell first what's gonna happen to Yamato!"_

_Luma-chan: "You know I can't say that. What's the point of using a hanger end if you're gonna tell what happens anyway?"_

_Daisuke: "It's not like you haven't done something like that before."_

_Luma-chan: "Hmm... Would it be enough if I told you the next chapter is pretty much all yaoi & lemon?"_

_Taichi: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_

_Luma-chan: "That's all you're gonna get so just... Ee, put that away now!! No use of sharp objects is allowed! And that's my sister's property!"_

_Ken: "A samurai sword... To think what they sell to middle school girls these days..."_

_Daisuke: "It only has 8 inch blade so it's just a dagger."_

_Luma-chan: "Well she would have bought the actual long one if she'd got the money... Put it away now! It's very sharp!"_

_Ken: "Yagami-san, I don't think she means the Shiroi guy with the lemon part. I mean, she promised earlier there'd be more about Yagami-san and Ishida-san..."_

_Luma-chan: "Ken! No telling stuff before-hand, remember?"_

_Ken: "But you told that before already."_

_Luma-chan: "I did?" --checks the previous chapters-- Uh, I babble WAY too much after the chapters... Have to do something about that."_

_Daisuke: "Aren't you doing that now also?"_

_Luma-chan: "..."_

I promise I'll try to update soon but it might take a while since first of all this chapter's gonna be a long one – compared to my other chappies at least. About four times this one, I guess. Plus it's my first actual lemon chapter... I was thinking about editing it first but novque said I can't do that. Should have kept my mouth shut! Anyway, I'm not gonna edit it then so my embarrasment might slow me down --bitter laugh-- Please review and I try to do it faster.


	10. The one I love

--grin-- I guess you people really hate Shiroi, ne? Well, he's a total bastard after all. I usually have trouble creating bad guys (for my novels, that is). I always end up liking them and... But Shiroi is a terrible guy. Those who pretend to be nice when there are other people around but are completely different when it's just you and him are the worst. There will be other really shit headed guys in the next chapter too. It's about Daisuke and Ken... But let's not get ahead of things, shall we.

So, to the point... Warning! This chapter contains some major yaoi & lemon scenes so if you're not comfortable with that kind of stuff, stop reading this now.

_Daisuke: "What about you? You've been complaining for God knows how long that you can't write stuff like this."_

_Luma-chan: "It's not really the writing part that is difficult. It's the showing it to other people that is uncomfortable. Plus, I must say that when I read this after I had written this... I really felt like throwing this to trash can before anyone could see..."_

_Daisuke: "But aren't the people reading this kinda in the same wave length as you? I don't think they'll be judging you too much."_

_Luma-chan: "That may be but when this's in the Internet anyone can see it and..."_

_Taichi: "Could you two stop babbling about nonsense already! The story! Get to the point!! I'll even do the disclaimers for you: Luma-chan doesn't own the Digimon. There, now start typing!"_

_Luma-chan: "Tsk, someone is in a bad mood. Well, okay, I'll do it. But first... thanks to all who reviewed --smile-- Lots of huggies to all of you."_

_Taichi: "The story! The story!"_

_Luma-chan: "I said okay already... sheesh. But I guess I did leave it to a pretty bad place last time... But it did got me lots of reviews! Maybe I should make every chapter end on a cliffhanger."_

_Daisuke: "Yeah, if you wanna get killed that's a good idea."_

People, it's chapter 10! Who could have guessed I'll make it this far --smile-- Let's celebrate it with and extra long chappy with lots of lemon!

And hope you guys remember that I told in the last chapter already that Yamato is going to be REALLY OOC in this chapter.

Many people hoped there'd be DaiKen in this chapter but it's still Taito. Gomen. It's the last chapter, promise. From now on it's 100 per cent DaiKen!"

_Daisuke: "Don't make promises you can't keep."_

_Luma-chan: "But it is! Well, at least 97 per cent DaiKen..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10: The one I love

Taichi's bad feelings were getting worse. The park was anything but small and even though he had limited his search area to the direction Yamato and Yuki had gone he still hadn't seen any sign of them. He checked the map of the park again, trying to figure out a place where they might be – or rather where that Yuki bastard might have taken Yamato. Taichi was sure the guy was planning on doing something to him...

Taichi rubbed his ears. He was currently standing pretty close the main engine rooms. They were kept here, a little away from the main roads of the park so that the huge amount of noise they were emitting wouldn't disturb the fun having people.

The noise was really overwhelming... Wait a minute! Wouldn't this be pretty much the perfect place for Yuki to bring Yamato? There were very few other people here and it was impossible to hear anyone unless you stood within couple meters from them. If Yuki was going to force Yamato into doing something he didn't want to do...

Taichi started running. Maybe he was just over-reacting because of his jealousy. Maybe Yuki wasn't gonna do anything after all. Taichi really, truly hoped it'd be so.

--------------

"Would you stop the squirming already?" A hint of annoyance colored Yuki's husky voice. Now that he had lowered himself on Yamato's thighs, just below his ass, Yamato was able to reach him with his feet. The kicking had very little effect, however, since Yamato was only able to move his legs from his knees and below. Thus, the kicks didn't really hurt as much as they served to annoy the horny football captain.

Yuki moved his hand from the front of Yamato's pants – he had just undid the last button – and grabbed Yamato's hair, pulling his head backwards until Yamato whimpered from the pain and the kicking stopped.

"See?" Yuki purred while he removed the grip from the blonde's hair. Yamato leaned his forehead against the ground, panting, and tried to fight away the tears of pain in his eyes. Yuki licked his exposed neck and his hand started trailing back down. "It doesn't hurt so bad if you don't fight it..." The hand slid under Yamato's pants, this time from the backside. He pushed his middle finger between the cheeks, near the entrance.

That was when Yamato finally lost all reasoning and the panic took fully over. He started screaming as loud as he could and tried to wrestle Yuki off his back. Even though the blackhaired boy was much stronger he was starting to have trouble holding Yamato still. He was a little worried about the screaming too. The sound of the engines would still cover it but if someone came close enough...

"Hey! Shut up now!" Yuki ordered and put his hand over Yamato's mouth. "You hear me? Shut the hell up now or I promise I'll fuck you so hard you won't be sitting for a month. Shut up! No one will..."

Yuki's voice was cut down by a fist hitting straight to his face. The blackhaired boy didn't even have time to think what it had been before he was lifted into air from his shirt collar and thrown against a wall. Yuki looked up and saw Taichi, standing between Yamato and him. He had never seen anyone as angry as Taichi was at the moment. He had heard rumours about the guy that had been sent to hospital because he had tried to kiss Yamato and Taichi had got pissed. And what **he **had done was much more than just that...

Yuki was now in serious trouble. He remembered comparing the 100 meter dash times with Taichi – and Taichi was faster. Considering that the running didn't really seem like a very good idea. But fighting with him wasn't too good idea either. Not when Taichi was in a mood like this. Plus, Yuki felt he had dislocated his shoulder when Taichi threw him to the wall. And the punch had most likely cracked his nose and it felt like he had broke a couple teeth. If he weren't in even bigger trouble now he'd have devastated of what had just happened to his beautiful face.

Taichi jumped towards him. Yuki ducked and tackled Taichi. After that he ran as fast as he could. That seemed like the best choice for now. Even if Taichi decided to follow him and tried to beat him up there'd be other people to help him.

Taichi was back on his feel almost before he even hit the ground and was about to go after the bastard – he could easily catch him – but the idea was completely erased from his mind when he saw the state Yamato was in.

"Yamato..." Taichi whispered and wrapped his arm around the blonde boy sitting on the ground. Yamato winced from the touch and tried to push Taichi away while sobbing and occasionally screaming for Taichi to come help him. Yamato couldn't recognise him – he was in too great state of shock. Taichi didn't let go of the boy no matter how much he screamed, pushed or hit him. He just held him gently very close to himself, talking to him the whole time with a calming voice.

--------------

Taichi was so relieved when Yamato finally calmed down, but it turned out not to be so good thing after all. He didn't scream or cry anymore but he didn't make any other sounds either. He did nothing. When Taichi talked to him and asked if he was okay he didn't say a thing. His eyes seemed empty.

Taichi thought of taking him to the hospital. He didn't really know what was the best thing to do when a person was in a state like this. He tried to suggest this to Yamato but the blonde's eyes just darkened and he took a firmer grip on Taichi's shirt – he didn't want to go. It wasn't much of an answer but a reaction anyway. Taichi kept embracing Yamato, planting soft kisses to his face and asking him to please, stay with him.

He called a cab and gave the driver Yamato's address. They certainly would not go to his house. He really didn't want to answer any questions from his parents right now.

Yamato did nothing but walked after Taichi who kept holding his hand. Taichi took the keys from the blonde's pocket and opened the door, leading Yamato in. They hadn't really eaten any proper food that day so Taichi asked Yamato if he was hungry. He got no answer but Yamato wasn't probably in any condition to eat.

Taichi walked Yamato to the bathroom and put the water run to fill the bathtub. Yamato allowed him to undress him and then himself. Taichi leaded Yamato to the tub with him and started washing the boy. Taichi was worried because Yamato still didn't react to anything. Or actually he did, he soon noticed. If Taichi stopped touching him, even for a short moment, he moved closer, needing the caring and gentle touch. As Taichi noticed this, he pulled Yamato over to sit on his lap. Yamato leaned his head to Taichi's chest and gave a little sigh. Taichi happily noticed that his tensed up body was also starting to relax.

After a while the water started to feel cold and Taichi helped Yamato to get up. The boy looked really tired. He had even closed his eyes earlier so Taichi wasn't entirely sure if he had fallen asleep for a moment. Taichi then dried both of them up and wrapped small towels around their waists.

Taichi walked them both to Yamato's room and placed the blonde boy sitting on his own bed. "I'll go call my parents so that they know I'll be staying here tonight." He placed some warm kisses to Yamato's lips and got up.

He had only taken a couple steps towards the door when Yamato suddenly jumped up and hugged him, crying. "No, don't leave me", he sobbed. "I don't wanna be alone."

Taichi was honestly surprised by this because of how passive Yamato had been just moments ago. "I'm not going to leave you. I was just..." Heck with it. He didn't really need to call. Hikari could tell their parents. "I'm not going anywhere. See? I'll stay here, with you..."

Taichi caressed Yamato's back with his hands and placed a little kiss on his lips. But this wasn't enough for Yamato. He wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck and drew him closer to another kiss. This one was very long, hot and needy kiss. Taichi could feel how he was getting turned on by the lusty kiss but tried to fight it. This certainly wasn't the right time for that.

Suddenly Taichi realized they were both on the bed, Taichi lying on top of Yamato. The blonde had somehow traced their steps back there without Taichi noticing. Taichi could feel Yamato's heavy breathing on his face and the look of those misty, blue eyes sent shivers of excitement through his whole body.

"Please... Make love to me, Taichi..." Yamato pleaded and drew Taichi into another hungry kiss. Taichi was so turned on his body really wanted to do just what the other boy asked him to do but his mind was too aware of the state Yamato was in at the moment. Taking Yamato, there, now... It didn't feel right. Even if Yamato wanted it now...

"No..." Taichi whispered, breaking the kiss. "I don't think we should. Not now. You're..." Taichi shut up when he saw Yamato was crying again. "No, Yamato. Please, don't cry. Please, talk to me. What's wrong? Please, don't cry..."

"You don't love me anymore", Yamato sobbed, pushing Taichi away. "you don't want me anymore. Not now that some other guy has touched me. You don't..."

"No, love", Taichi interrupted and kissed Yamato passionately. "No, I love you, Yamato, love. And I really do want you, you can see that. But you're sad and hurt and it's not okay to do it when you don't want to."

"But I do want to", Yamato said and raised his hips so that Taichi could feel his hardness against his thigh. "I want my body and mind to forget it. I love you. I want you to make love to me..."

Yamato drew Taichi in a feverish kiss. He really needed Taichi to want him right now. To love him. It was important that he did.

Taichi gasped in sudden surprise when he felt Yamato's slender fingers sliding along his erection. He looked down and noticed they were both completely naked now. Yamato had somehow managed to get rid of both of their towels while kissing him and while still keeping him close by holding his left arm around his neck. Yamato wrapped both of his arms around him again and tilted his hips up so that their erections brushed against each other. They both moaned in the kiss but Taichi was still hesitant.

"Please", Yamato asked again, planting several hot and wet kisses on Taichi's lips and other parts of his face. "Make love to me."

Yamato was about to tilt his hips up again but Taichi stopped him, pressing his back gently against the bed. Yamato looked at him confused and hurt. Did Taichi just reject him?

"Not so fast, love", Taichi said and kissed Yamato's lips. "I want that you feel good if we are going to do it so let's not hurry."

"But I am feeling good", Yamato said quietly and Taichi noticed a light shade of pink that rose on the blonde's cheeks. "And I like it when you take me hard..."

Taichi couldn't but smile to Yamato's adorable embarrasment. Taichi of course knew this already. Yamato liked their sex being rough to the point it actually hurt a little. But Taichi wasn't going to let it be like that this time, not after what almost had happened. We wanted Yamato to feel safe and loved. "I know, love", he said and ran his fingers through Yamato's hair – it was a mess already so Yamato didn't stop him this time. "I like doing it that way too but not tonight, okay?" Taichi didn't even wait for the answer. He bent down and started to kiss, lick and nibble Yamato's earlobe. Yamato was going to protest about Taichi idea to go slow tonight but forgot it. He just sighed and his body relaxed completely.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of the kissing, licking and touching around his body Yamato simply couldn't take it anymore. His body felt like it was going to explode! "Taichi..." The sound was only a small whimper. "Taichi... need... you..." Yamato opened his legs so that Taichi could position himself between them and enter him.

Taichi moved and bent down to take Yamato's erection in his mouth. Yamato moaned loudly of the sensation of Taichi's hot mouth around him. "No... Taichi..." Yamato was panting and moaning so much that speaking had become almost impossible. "Want... you... ins..."The mixture of a loud moan and and a scream escaped from his lips as he came into Taichi's mouth.

"Taichi..." Yamato panted when Taichi moved back up to kiss him. His voice sounded so small after the previous scream. "Taichi... I wanted you... inside me..."

Taichi kissed and licked his lips. "There's no need to hurry", he just said and started to trail around Yamato's body with his hands, lips and tongue again. Despite that he just came a moment ago, Yamato was becoming fully hard already. He wrapped his legs around Taichi and started pulling him closer. At the same time he positioned his own body in a way that when Taichi was close enough the tip of his hard member touched his entrance. They both moaned and Taichi looked at Yamato, surprised. "I want you inside me", Yamato whispered. "Now..."

A low, lusty growl rose from Taichi's throat, partly because of Yamato's words and partly because Yamato was moving his hips so that his entrance was luringly rubbing against the sensitive tip of his hardness. It took all his willpower not to give in and thrust straight inside the other boy.

Taichi bent to kiss Yamato again. "Okay the", he said with a husky voice. "I'll just go get the lube..."

"No!" Yamato ordered and and pulled Taichi closer. This sudden movement caused Taichi slid about and inch inside Yamato. Taichi gave and surprised moan and Yamato gasped and winced in pain. He had, however, no intentions of letting Taichi withdraw himself.

"Yamato...", Taichi whispered, kissing him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can handle it."

Taichi shook his head. Was Yamato punishing himself of what had almost happened? But Taichi was not going to hurt him or let him hurt himself. "Yamato..." he said caressing the boy's hair. "Love... It was not your fault."

New tears appeared in Yamato's eyes. "Yes it was", he sobbed. "I wanted to make you jealous so I went with him. I used him to make you jealous. I was stupid. I deserved..."

"No! Don't ever think you might have deserved that." Taichi wiped the tears from Yamato's eyes. "Nothing gives right to do that. It was not your fault. And you weren't stupid, just a little silly. We both were – and are – because we keep on fighting over silly things."

"You'd never done what I did..."

"No, but it's because we're different. But I was still stupid, though. I stupid because I didn't do anything when I saw you with him. I wanted to beat you in your game and that was stupid. And I was going to beat that guy up badly. I even wanted to kill him because he touched you like that... I was the one who was stupid."

"Don't call my Tai-chan stupid..."Yamato whispered, hugging him. "I love you..."

"I love you too and I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you, not even yourself. And I won't hurt you either because I love you..."

They looked each other in the eyes and Yamato nodded, unwrapping his legs around Taichi. Taichi locked their lips in a kiss and pulled himself out. Yamato winced from the pain again.

"Gomen..." Taichi said.

"Mmn... Daijõbu", Yamato whispered.

Taichi got up and fetched the lube from his jersey pocket – it was a good thing he had it with him since it had come very useful in the hanted mansion. He came back to the bed and squeezed some of the lubricant to his hand and covered his fingers with it. He started putting his first finger in, feeling some resistance. Yamato must be very sore from earlier, Taichi thought and felt a sting of guilt. They had done it quite many times in the haunted mansion...

"I'm not sore", Yamato said, guessing what was troubling Taichi.

"Don't lie to me. Even if you like it rough it doesn't mean it has no effect afterwards." Taichi saw a light blush appearing on Yamato's face again.

"It's a good sore", the blonde said, feeling a little embarrassed. "It doesn't hurt really so we can still do this. I want to..."

Taichi silenced him by locking their lips into a very long kiss the same time he was moving one finger inside him. Yamato pushed his hips down to meet the toutch but every time he did this Taichi drew back. It was tormenting and Yamato groaned in frustration. He couldn't stand the slow pace. But he knew Taichi was doing it just because of him. Because he was sore... But it was so slow!

After time that felt like forever Taichi added another finger and after even longer time the third. Yamato was panting from both the sensation and anticipation – it still hurt but he wasn't going to show it. His face was all flushed and he was planting hungry, hot kisses to Taichi's face and neck. "Please", he asked Taichi. "I'm ready. I want you inside me."

Taichi kissed him on the lips and removed the fingers. He reacher for the lube but noticed that Yamato had already taken it. Yamato bent up and started spreading it on Taichi. Taichi moaned from both the feeling of Yamato's hands touching him and the sight of him doing it. Yamato glanced up and smirked when he noticed Taichi was watching. He bent over a little more and took Taichi's lubricated member into his mouth. Taichi gave a low husky moan and when Yamato straightened himself he pushed the blonde roughly against the bed and kissed him hard. It took some time for Taichi to realise Yamato had just made him loose his carefulness. He looked at the other boy accusingly, noticing that the blonde's lips were slightly swolled from the fiery kiss. "How on Earth do you do that?"

Yamato just smirked, obviously very pleased with himself and stuck his tongue out. Taichi bent down and captured the tongue inside his own mouth, sucking it lightly. Yamato shivered from the sensation and gave a delighted laughter after Taichi released his tongue.

Taichi noticed Yamato had moved them back to the same position as before: Yamato's entrance and his tip were touching and Yamato was again moving his hips in kinda circular motion. The feeling of this was driving Taichi insane. He pushed a little inside Yamato, just to make the teasing stop. He looked at the other boy who just nodded and wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck. Taichi attacked Yamato'neck with series of licks and kisses and started slowly entering him. Yamato gave a quiet moan – after their activity in the haunted mansion he was really sensitive down there – but soon the moan changed into pained gasps and pantings when he realised exactly how sore he was.

Taichi noticed this and stopped moving. "Am I hurting you?" he asked conserned.

Yamato shook his head. "It's just... Guess I'm a little sore after all."

"Should we stop?"

Yamato shook his head again. "You... just feel so huge." Yamato couldn't help smiling when he saw a strong blush appear on Taichi's face. Despite the pain he gave a slight giggle. "Ne, I mean... you're really big anyway but now that I'm really sensitive there... It just feels too big."

"Then we stop now. I don't wanna hurt..."

"No", Yamato shook his head for the third time and wrapped his legs around Taichi again, in case he wouldn't listen to him. "Just... go all the way inside before you start moving any other way so that I can adjust to the feeling. And if I do like this... it should be easier."

Yamato raised his hips a little and Taichi felt the resistance disappear. He thought of asking again if it really was okay but decided Yamato would just get angry if he kept asking the same thing over and over again. He started moving in again, even slower than before although the resistance was no longer there.

After a while Taichi told Yamato he was all the way in. It wasn't really true but he thought Yamato couldn't handle anymore right now. Taichi was a really poor liar and Yamato noticed easily Taichi wasn't telling the truth. He pulled Taichi closer with his legs, causing the other boy to slam all the way inside him. A very loud moan escaped from Taichi's lips when he felt the hot tightness all around him. Yamato gave a sound that was something between a cry, whimper and gasp.

It felt really weird. It was sore and sensitive at the same time so it both hurt and felt good. Mostly hurt at first but... Actually, it felt kinda like the first time, Yamato thought and blushed a little. Of course the weren't as clueless and clumsy as then but it reminded it. And as back then, Taichi was only worrying how he felt... Yamato's breathing started to slow down as the pain started to go away. He sighed with a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm..." Yamato opened his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for waiting. You can start moving now." Yamato drew Taichi into a long kiss when he felt him starting to move inside him, slowly. Yamato started soon moving his hips to inrease the speed. Taichi still tried to keep it slow at first but Yamato's hot licks and kisses were too much to bear.

Soon they were both moaning non-stop when they were coming close. "Ah... Taichi...yes... harder... Taic... AAHHHH!" Yamato's vision blurred all white when Taichi changed his position a little and the next thrust hit his sweet spot. "Tai... chi... ah..." Yamato was trembling all over now that Taichi kept hitting the spot with every thrust. "Taichi... I... I'm go... gonna... co..." Taichi locked their lips to a kiss and, partly muffling Yamato's scream as he came. He tightened around Taichi, sending the other boy over the edge too.

Yamato was panting hard. His face was all flushed again and his eyes were misty. Taichi loved the expression on Yamato's face. It was very adorable.

Taichi started to pull out but Yamato stopped him and shook his head. "Help me a little..." Yamato asked and started turning them on the bed so that Taichi was in a sitting position and Yamato was sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around him and Taichi still inside him. Taichi embraced Yamato and started kissing his hair and forehead. Yamato leaned his head against Taichi's shoulder and started draving circles on his chest with one finger. "Taichi..." he said with a quiet voice. "Let's never fight again."

"Okay."

"Liar."

Taichi smiled. "Then how about we apologize and make up right after every time we fight? Then we don't have to spend time being angry and we don't do so much stupid or silly things either."

"That sounds nice..." Yamato said while licking Taichi's neck. The boy was starting to get hard again while still being inside him. Yamato moved himself a little and was rewarded with a sound that was something between a moan and a growl. Taichi used one of his hands to turn Yamato's face up and kissed him.

"Will you stop trying to make me jealous then?"

"Why? I like the way you make love to me when your jealous", Yamato said with a smirk. "But no stupid things anymore. Promise."

Then Yamato suddenly seemed to realize something and looked serious for a moment. "I'm hungry", he said with a surprised tone in his voice.

Taichi laughed at the sudden realization. "Well, we haven't really eaten much today. Should we go and make something? Or we could order..."

Suddenly Taichi gave a loud moan from deep of his throat when Yamato tightened himself around him. He was fully hard again while still buried inside Yamato. The blonde snickered and wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck and moved his legs so that he had better control over the movement of his hips. "Hmm... not just yet..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tsuzuku...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hontõ ni gomen, minna... I'm really sorry! This didn't turn out to be at all what I wanted it to be... Well the end part was bearable but most of it... Waah, gomen ne, hontõ ni! I must've been reading some angst fics before writing this... I got caught in my own trap! I took the things with Shiroi too far and this is how it ended up!

_Daisuke: "Oh, stop squirming around in your own self pity. It's disgusting."_

_Luma-chan: "Waah, you're being mean! I can't take it right now..."_

Seriously, I should have written this better. It was my first time so hopefully you can forgive me... I'll do better the next time (it's gonna be with Daisuke and Ken...)

We'll be saying Tai and Yama goodbye now. They wont appear much in the rest of the story. I guess it's finally time to concentrate on Ken and Daisuke's relationship... But, about Tai&Yama. I've been thinking about writing another fic about how the two of them ended up together and to the point where they are now (yes, it's going to be R rated) It's kinda like a side story for this. Dunno yet what I'm gonna call it but probably something similar to My feelings for you. Tell me what you think about the idea --smile--

My apologies to those who wanted to see some DaiKen action... We'll be getting into that soon but since they're currently only at the kissing stage... And now for the fun stuff! Seeing that Dai-chan most likely have no actual knowledge about gay sex, I think someone should help him... Guess who it's gonna be? If you guessed Taichi, **you're absolutely correct!** So, let's have a little vote here... How should Taichi help Daisuke?

a) Taichi gives Daisuke a book about First times between two guys. Very practical, you can study home and repeat the study as many times needed --laugh--

b) Taichi gives Daisuke a lecture about this matter. No better way than learning it from the master --lol--

c) Why choose one when you can get both? Lecture first and then home to continue the study with the book! This choice guarantees total embarrassment (for Daisuke)! (this is my personal favorite...)

So, what would it be? It will take some time before Dai & Ken can get to the actual sex part (many other things to do first --grin--) so the voting time will last for couple weeks at least.

And about Ken... I haven't still decided. I might leave it so that Daisuke takes the lead (since he's gonna be the seme anyway...) and let Ken learn from that but on the other hand I can just see Ken looking this sex thing up on the computer --smile-- I can just imagine his staring the screen with those big eyes and saying quietly: "Oh, intresting..." --laugh--

Next chappy it's back to DaiKen. Ja ne!


	11. Not the first kiss?

... You know, it's all fun that snow came early this year but** -12 degrees celsius and almost 1,5 feet snow** is a bit much! It's only November for crying out loud! -sigh- Well, there's only one thing you can do when there's a weather like this...

_Daisuke: -rolls eyes- "How about writing our fic for a change, you lazy-ass?"_

-totally ignoring- ...watching the Prince of Tennis Musicals **many, many times!** -swirling around like crazy- I mean, I know it's originally a shõnen manga/anime but exactly what is there for boys? It seems that the target audience had kinda changed with the musicals... Every female in the series had been cut off and the actors were the **cutest bishies ever!** Aah... Kimeru, Yanagi, Takigawa, Moriyama... -going to fan girl hyper drive- Yanagi (Ryoma, season 1) actually stripped on the stage! --insert audience screaming their lungs out here-- More than once. And then Kimeru (Ryoma, s. 2) jumps on Moriyama (Momo), wrapping arms & legs around him! On the backstage Aoyama (Inui) jumps on Gomoto's (Kaidoh) back and Takigawa (Tezuka) puts his arms arounds Nagayama's (Fuji, s. 2) waist. And... uh, was there nothing about Oishi & Eiji... Well, there was their song Golden Pair and... Oh! That! In Tenipuri live Eiji's seiyuu (Takahashi) kissed Oishi's seiyuu (Kandou) when they were singing 'Yes, Yes, Yes' – I counted 4 kisses!! -giggles like crazy- And when Kimeru sings the ending song You got game? and the back-up dancers do their sexy dance **veerrryyy** close to him...

_Daisuke: "You're nuts! And this isn't a TeniPuri fic so save those babblings elsewhere."_

-still ignoring- I **so** want to get the backstage from the first musical too but the torrent's not seeded! -sob- Oh, and then I found some pics of the parties Moriyama held for the Musical cast. In this one pic Moriyama is nearly licking/biting Kimeru's neck/ear!!! We're talking about real people here!! I just had to print that and put on my door – maybe not too good idea since every time I go in to/ out of my room I got stuck at the... ACK!! What was that for?!

_Daisuke: -holding the (now empty) bucket of icy water- "You're actually asking that? You've been totally negleting Ken and me for the whole month so you're **so** not gonna talk about something like this when we finally get you typing!"_

Meanie... The reason I haven't been writing this is that I've been thinking about everything that'll happen and... it **very **strongly seems there's gonna be angst. I don't wanna write stuff that make me cry -sob- (Though I like reading good sad stuff...) There's gonna be some in this chappy too... I know we just got rid of one bastard (Yuki) and now there seems to be more of them... I think they might be even worse...

_Daisuke: "I don't think I'm gonna like this..."_

I don't really do either, but angst is a great way to make fics longer. I can easily make at least ten more chappies, maybe more... Anyway, many kisses and huggies to all who reviewed – sorry it took so long -pout-

As for disclaimers... still not mine.

Side note: I'm **really** pissed!! I just had a fight with my (older younger) sister about fan fics. She said it's pathetic for people to make stories based on other people's ideas and making boy x boy couples if there are none in the original story and that people like that should get a life and they're just living inside a computer..! I hate her! Hate her!! I know we're back being friends tomorrow but I hate her! All my friends can understand my liking to shõnen ai & yaoi fan fiction – even male friends! Why does she have to be like that... -sob- We fight so often and it's really tiresome coz she's so aggressive and that forces me on the defence... -sigh-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11: Not the first kiss..?

"Just a minute, I'll ask..." Ken covered the phone with his hand. "My mother asks if you liked to come over for the night. Would you like to come?"

Good thing it was already getting dark – it hid Daisuke's blush very well. It had only been a week since they told each other their feelings so he hadn't been sleeping over after that. The idea of that pretty much freaked him out – what they had seen that day wasn't helping either. But since Ken's parents seemed to be home they couldn't probably do anything so it was okay, wasn't it... It wasn't that Daisuke didn't want to do something like that with Ken but... "Would you mind if I came?"

Ken just smiled at him and told his mother Daisuke would come. He close the phone and looked at his watch. It was starting to get pretty late and the trains didn't run so often at this time. "We should get to the station."

It took almost twenty minutes from the train to arrive. There weren't many people there at that hour but all of them were either drunk or weird – or both. Daisuke wished they had left earlier than when the park was closing but neither of them had been paying attention to the time.

In the first car they entered there were two old drunken guys yelling at each and this one couple heavily making out on one of the seat rows – most of their clothes were on the floor. Daisuke and Ken desided to switch to the next car.

There was a group of people a little under their twenties in the next one. They seemed to be all guys but it was hard to tell because of all the make-up, weird hairstyles and -colors, piercings and other jewelry. One of the guys noticed Ken and Daisuke and headed to their direction. He was wearing dark jeans and black leather jacket. He had a spiky blond hair and at least a dozen piercings on his both ears. He stopped in front of them and eyed Ken interested.

"Hey, beautiful", he said with a lusty voice. He didn't seem very drunk but smelt like alcohol. "Wanna have some fun?"

Daisuke saw red in an instant. How dares that guy?! Daisuke didn't have time to do anything though because Ken was already dragging him towards the door to the next car.

"Playing coy, eh?" the same boy snickered and when the two of them were passing next to the guy he grabbed Ken's ass with his hand. Ken just shoved the hand away immediately and didn't even look at the guy.

Daisuke looked, and he was furious. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, clenching his hands into fists and turned to face the bastard. But Ken continued walking, dragging Daisuke with him, ignoring what the blonde guy and his friends were shouting after them. Daisuke, on the other hand, heard every single dirty suggestion the guys were throwing after Ken. One guy asked if he'd ever been fucked by two guys at the same time. The blonde one said to that probably not coz he had such a small tight ass, but it could be fun to try. Then a third voice asked if he was still a virgin and that if he was, anyone of them would gladly help him with that.

----------

_Daisuke: "..."_

_Luma-chan: "No use glaring, Dai-chan. Just try riding late night buses/trains. There really are guys like that. The main reason I try to avoid public transportation when it's late... -shudders- I've found that carrying my mp3 player with me is a good way of ignoring them, but then there are always those who try to grab you if you do that... Remember to watch out for strangers, everyone."_

_----------_

Ken shut the door between the two cars, silencing the rest of the voices.

"Ken, why did you pull me out there? I wanted to beat up those bastards!" Daisuke couldn't even remember ever being that angry.

"Don't you think there were a little too many of them?" Ken asked seemingly calm but his voice was shaking a little. He sat down by a window on the left side of the car, gesturing Daisuke to sit next to him. This one was empty if you didn't count the one drunk guy that had fallen asleep on top right of the car. "They were just talking stupid things. It's nothing to get all worked up about..."

"Nothing? That guy grabbed you!" Daisuke realized that if he wasn't going at Ken's place that night, Ken would have been all alone in the train with those guys. Daisuke felt an urge to protect Ken and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer. Ken was a bit surprised at first but smiled and leaned his head to Daisuke's shoulder.

"Hmn... It really is nothing..." Ken said quietly.

Somehow the way Ken said that alarmed Daisuke. "Ken... Has anyone done something like that to you before?"

Ken was silent for a moment. "I don't usually ride on late trains..." he answered evading the actual question.

"That's not what I asked", Daisuke said. "Have other people been shouting and talking to you like that?" Ken nodded a little. "And touched you like that blonde bastard?" After some time came another nod. Daisuke was furious. "Has anyone hurt you?" Ken shook his head.

They were both silent for a moment. Daisuke was caressing Ken's hair with his left hand that he had put around the boy and Ken was just leaning on him. "Has... anyone done something else?"

"Like what?" Ken asked, snuggling closer.

"Like... has someone kissed you..?" Daisuke felt Ken tense up. He neither nodded or shook his head but it was a silent 'yes'. "When?"

Ken tried to move away from Daisuke but the boy wouldn't let him. Instead he pulled him closer and gave him a kiss to his forehead and then to lips. "Could you just tell me, please?"

Ken sighed. "It was couple months ago, I guess. I ride the train a lot so I'm used to the odd people and evading those who tend to act too... friendly. But I wasn't quite fast enough that time and the guy pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I pushed him off right away but... I don't know who he was, I didn't look his face..." Daisuke felt Ken's body trembling. "It was my first kiss. I didn't really give it that much of a thought back then but now that we... I... I really wanted it to be with you..."

Daisuke kissed Ken who had tears in his eyes. He wasn't really crying – not yet anyway – but it was close. "That wasn't your first kiss", Daisuke stated. Ken looked at him confused. "Did you return the kiss?" Ken shook his head. "See? Then it wasn't your first kiss."

Ken couldn't follow Daisuke's logic. "Daisuke, I don't..."

"Kissing needs two people. If you just give someone a kiss and it's not returned it's not a real kiss. It's like being kissed on cheek or forehead."

"That's not really the same thing..."

"Maybe not but it's not a real kiss either. It's kinda like that with us too. Our first kiss wasn't when you kissed me near your school or when I kissed you in front of your house. Both times the other was too surprised to do anything so it doesn't count. The first kiss – for us both together and separately – was when we kissed on your couch." Daisuke suggenly blushed a little from the memory.

Ken smiled. He questioned Daisuke's logic with this matter but didn't say it out loud. It was a sweet way of thinking. "Did you just made up all that?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"So you've thought about the logistics of first kissing before?"

"Huh?"

Ken smiled. "So it doesn't bother you that someone else kissed me before you?"

"Who? Me? Never. But are you sure you can't remember the guy's face coz I really feel like strangling him."

Ken laughed and hugged him. "Arigatõ, Dai-chan."

The door between the cars opened and Daisuke turned to look who it was. He was instantly boiling mad again when he saw the blonde and one of his equally bastard friends. If Daisuke remembered correctly – and he surely did with a matter like this – that was the guy that had asked if Ken had been fucked by two guys at the same time. This boy had long, dark purple hair and a leather collar with spikes.

"Just don't do or say anything and they won't either." Daisuke heard Ken whisper to his ear. Daisuke turned towards Ken who was still leaning his head against his shoulder. His eyes were closed. "Pretend I'm sleeping. There's no point for them to be saying anything if they think I'm not awake."

Ken was right. The two guys glanced at their direction, looking disappointed and sat down on the other side of the car, but kept eyeing Ken the whole time. They were talking quietly to each other and laughing. Daisuke's opinion was that they looked at Ken with eyes of a predator after its prey. He was really close at jumping up from his seat and beating the daylight out of the guys when Ken put his arms around him. He made it look perfectly like something one would do while asleep but it was all done in order to make Daisuke calm down.

The blonde guy eyed this, disapproving, and shot a challeging look towards Daisuke. Daisuke was about to return the look but felt a hand – the the one that was hidden behind his back, out of the sight of others – sliding under his shirt. Daisuke shivered and then relaxed when Ken's fingers started draving small circles on his lower back. He turned his eyes away from the two guys and looked out of the window for the rest of the time.

--------------

"We're here", Ken said and stood up when they got to the right station. Daisuke noticed that as they were leaving the other two guys also got up from their seats. If they were going to follow then Daisuke was going to beat the crap out of them, no matter what Ken said. But they didn't follow. Instead they stopped at the train door.

"Hey, pretty boy", the blonde shouted after them. "If you get bored with that kid and want to know what it feels like when it's real men fuc..."

The train door closed, cutting off the rest of the words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was pretty short... but I'll be writing more as soon as I can -smile- Also, there's going to be some lemony DaiKen in the next chapter (or the one after that). Not the real thing yet but...

_Daisuke: "What's wrong with writing now?"_

Hmm, I've got some other things to do. First, I promised Novque I'd wrote the first chapters of my current novel 'HadeN' on computer and send it to her (lending the notebook would be easier but since no one can read my fast writing...). It's about this virtual reality game named HadeN and junior high's HadeN teams... -grin- Thus far I've made up the data of 38 people – of which 36 are guys -smile- I guess it's about 99 per cent shõnen ai -smile-

_Daisuke: "Do that some other time!"_

But I promised... -pout- I also promised her I'd continue the shõnen ai love simulation game I've been making on RPGMaker: Boku no Suki na Hito – The one I Love. The player plays the role of a 17 years old boy during his second year in high school and how it's played desides how the year ends – and with whom the main character ends up with. I've only made a short demo but she really liked it -happy!- She said she really liked Alexander! I do too – but he's naughty, and the fact that he's little over 20 might be trouble since the main chara is under-aged... Well, it's R rated. -sigh- I wish I had a homepage where I could put this kinda stuff... At least I like playing games other people've made – especially if it's shõnen ai/yaoi love simulation!

_Daisuke: "You noticed you're rambling again? Also, you're promising **way** too many things."_

Guess I am... -smile- So, please, R&R. It might take some time for me to update since soon I have to start doing Christmas shopping and drawing X-mas cards... And I've planned this TeniPuri Christmas fic...


	12. No more nightmares

looks at the calendar- ... –sees she hasn't updated for nearly four months- Waaah! I'm so sorry! –crawls on the floor- I've been having so terribly hectic at work and with my studies so... –sniff- Well, okay, I've been spending pretty much time playing around with my new livejournal too... (if you have a lj on your own – or even if you don't – please some see me at my lj –smile- It's nice to get to know new people!)

gasp- Someone else from Finland –hugs- I love it when I'm meeting new people from Finland here in ffnet or at my lj –smile- Ne, **Kuni**-chan, I already whote a Naruto fic for you –heart- and hopefully will get it typed and posted this weekend. Just look for SasuNaru named 'Twister' soon from the Naruto section or at my lj –smile-

huggles **Takato the dreamer**- Thank you! There's no way I can show that to my sister though – she'd kill me –sweatdop- But it's really okay with her now (she's been cheering me up coz I've been depressed). Oh, and **Ezarin**, my sisters are 18 and 14 but it's not so bad as I prolly made it sound last time –smile- Just today both of them listened my blabbing on my fics. I think I just talk too much –smile- I really think my dad's the bigger problem at the moment coz he doesn't like how much time I spend on the comp – most of the time I'm chatting with friends (abroad) so how's that not managing my social life? Anyway, thanks for the idea of using Yamato in the upcoming Daisuke torture chapter! –evil grin- Will definitely use that...

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and/or read this –hearts all around- I wanted to post this chappie ASAP so I haven't even read it once after writing it! So terrible mistakes and lots of them are most likely to be expected. Anyway, I love you all! Please come chat with me in my lj if you feel like it any time –smile- (link at my info page) In this chappie there's extra much fluffiness, kissing and teasing because you had to wait so long! So sorryyyyyy! –sniff-

Disclaimers: ...I think we already know this one...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Chapter 12: No more nightmares

"Tadaima", Ken said when he opened the door to his appartment.

"Okaeri nasai", his mother greeted back and appeared from the kitchen. She was already wearing her sleeping clothes and Ken felt guilty for his parents having to stay up because of him.

"We're late, gomen..." he apologized.

His mother just waved that off. "It's fine. You had fun, right?"

Ken nodded smiling. "Yes."

His mother looked happy about this. "I made you something to eat – you probably haven't eaten any real food today so you're probably hungry. We'll be going to sleep now so just help yourselves, okay?"

After wishung her good night the boys went to the kitchen and Ken took the food plates from the frigde. "Daisuke, do you... want to go take the shower first? And I'll go after you?" Ken had a light blush on his cheeks and he wasn't looking directly towards Daisuke. The boy nodded, feeling just as awkward. Ken came to bring him a clean towel before returning to the kitchen.

It wasn't like they had never showered at the same time – just like how all the guys did after football practice at school or something like that. It was different now though and the feelings weren't still familiar. Daisuke thought Ken showering next to him in the shower and quickly turned the water as cold as possible because the thought of naked Ken just a couple feet away from him was turning him on too much. How was he supposed to sleep in the same room with him now that even the thought of him made him feel like this!

Daisuke dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. Then he just stood there for a moment to calm himself down – it wasn't he's first time to sleep over so there was ne reason to feel so ridiculously nervous, right? He went to tell Ken the bathroom was free and he himself went to put on some clothes in Ken's room. Ken came back from the shower some time later when he was eating, wearing a long, black bathrobe that was made of some fine, thin material. Daisuke thought it must have been new because he didn't remember seeing it before and wondered that if he had seen it before, would he had thought it looked as sexy as he did now.

It took a while from Daisuke to notice he was staring. In fact he had concentrated so much to the staring he didn't hear the question Ken asked him.

"Ne, Daisuke. Why had you turned the water all cold?" Ken asked again, wondering how Daisuke hadn't heard him on the first time even though he was looking at him.

Daisuke was horrified. He had forgotten to turn it backto normal! What would he answer to that? Dear Ken, I was thinking about you and me, together in the showers, naked, and I was so turned on that... No way he'd say that! "Anõ... well... eh... It's just so hot in here, don't you think?" That's it! He could have come up with a better one!

Ken glanzed at the thermometer on the wall. "So it seems..." he said. "Wonder if there's gonna be thunder this night..." Ken left into his room to change. The images of naked Ken were right back in his mind then. This time they were in Ken's room – on his bed to be exact – kissing. Ken was touching him, then he bent down, taking him into his... WOW! Where did that just come from! His hormones must be running extra laps...

"Daisuke, is something the matter?" Daisuke's head sprung up to face Ken who thank god, thank god, thank god was dressed in long sleeved pajamas. If he had on anything less than that Daisuke was sure he'd have a nosebleed.

Daisuke shook his head and Ken sat by the table on the opposite side, still wondering Daisuke's strange behaviour. After they had eaten and cleaned up they went to Ken's room. Ken locked the door while Daisuke sat down on the futon – Ken's mother must have brought it for him even before they came. Ken came to sit on the futon next to Daisuke and kissed him, letting the other boy soon take the lead.

Daisuke didn't have his shirt on. It was a bad idea **not **to have put it on, Daisuke now noticed. Ken's hands caressing his naked chest and back didn't really help to relieve his turn on.

Ken broke the kiss – much to Daisuke's disappointment – and sat down to the other edge of the futon, looking at Daisuke irritated. "You're not concentrating", he accused.

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to be concentrating on me when we're kissing. You're not even here."

"What do you mean I'm not here?"

"You're here", Ken said and poked Daisuke's forehead. "If you don't want to kiss just say so. I'm not interested doing it if you're thinking about something else."

"But I..." Ken stood up, showing he wasn't gonna listen Daisuke's excuses. He went to the window and checked the numbers on the thermometer. "No use opening the window either... It's even hotter outside." He sat on his bed and pushed the blankets out of the way – no way he'd be needing those with this kinda temperature – and removed his pajama shirt. He gave a look at Daisuke's direction and noticed the other boy was staring him in a way he mostly preferred not to be stared – with the exeption of Daisuke of course.

"Ne, Daisuke. Wanna sleep on the bed next to me?" Ken could see Daisuke's eyes grew wider at the suggestion and decided the other boy looked cute like that. "Well? I don't have the blankets here anymore so my bed looks very empty. Come here."

Ken really wished at the moment that he could read minds – he really wanted to know what Daisuke was thinking right now. He looked so adorable, trying to figure out what he should do.

Daisuke slowly stood up and sat on the bed next to Ken but didn't look at his direction. Ken looked though, actually stared at him with the annoyance still on his face. He wanted Daisuke to understand he was still angry about the drifting away while kissing even if he asked him to sleep on his bed.

They stayed sitting like that for a while. Then Daisuke turned to look at him and they stayed like that, staring at each other. Ken's legs were starting to hurt – he was sitting in a very bad position. Stupid Daisuke. If he wasn't gonna do something soon he'd tell him to get back to the futon on the floor.

That's when Daisuke finally moved. He leaned closer to Ken and put his hand behind the boy's neck, pulling him closer into a kiss. Ken did nothing and refused to open his mouth to the tongue licking his lips. He wanted Daisuke to know he was still upset. Or at least he wanted him to think so. On the other hand it was really hard not to response to the kiss. And then there were Daisuke's hands, roaming over his naked chest, stomach, back and neck in a way that made him almost purr. Being passive while kissing wasn't something Ken liked to be so he gave up trying and parted his lips. Daisuke's tongue slid inside, touching Ken's tongue slightly but when Ken moved his own to meet the touch Daisuke pulled his back, forcing Ken's tongue to follow it into his mouth. Ken was a little annoyed that Daisuke used a trick he usually used on him but followed the tongue anyway. What he didn't expect was that when his tongue was inside Daisuke's mouth, the other boy closed his lips around it, sucking it gently and received a little moan from Ken.

Ken pulled back from the kiss and stared at Daisuke surprised.

"What? So you're the only one who can make up moves like that?" Daisuke smiled and pulled the other boy to sit on his lap. "You like that?"

Ken felt himself shiver. Oh yes he did. He didn't say that though but instead kissed him hard, putting his arms around Daisuke so that he could draw himself closer. Suddenly Daisuke froze.

"Nani?" Ken asked confused by why Daisuke had stopped and then felt something against his inner thigh. He looked down and a tiny wicked smile spread on his lips. So that's what's been distracting Daisuke... Ken had wondered if he had done something to upset the boy but apparently it was quite the opposite.

Ken looked at Daisuke's face – the boy looked totally embarrassed. Ken had an evil idea and he moved himself a little so that his thigh brushed against Daisuke's erection. Daisuke moaned slightly and blushed. Ken gave a delighted giggle and did it again. But this time Daisuke stopped the voice from coming out of his throat. Ken looked disappointed and annoyed that Daisuke stopped his fun game. He gave a challenging look to Daisuke, backed away a little and touched the front of Daisuke's pants with his hand. Daisuke gave a loud gasp and jumped, almost dropping Ken off the bed.

Ken was a little shocked by Daisuke's reaction. Hadn't he enjoyed it just a moment ago. Okay, so he had surprised even himself bt touching him there so he really should have asked the other boy first if it was okay. "Daisuke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Daisuke silenced him with a sudden kiss and pressed him against the bed. The kiss was very hot and hungry. Okay, so maybe Daisuke didn't mind after all, Ken smiled after he had gotten over the initial surprise of the unexpected kiss. He falt a nice tingling feeling starting to build up inside him. This kiss was somehow different but it felt good. Maybe too good, Ken thought when a small whimpering moan escaped his lips.

"Daisuke..." Ken said gasping for air when the kiss paused for a moment. "We... my... my parents... we can't..." Ken didn't feel right ending it, after all it had been him who started it in the first place but his parents were home and they might wake up if they made much noise.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Daisuke still laying on top of Ken. Then Daisuke got up to sit on the bed. "Maybe I should go back to the futon..."

Ken sat up also and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Or do you think you won't be able to control yourself this close to me", he added with a teasing smirk.

"Yes." Oh? Well at least he was being honest about this matter. Ken couldn't help but laugh.

Ken layed down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Fine then", Daisuke said and settled himself next to Ken, laying on his side so that they were facing each other. "But no tricks then."

"What tricks?"

"You know what I mean."

"Hm... No, I don't. Maybe you can show me?" Ken gave a little mischievous smile.

"Definitely not! And you know what I'm talking about."

"You mean... maybe something like this?" Ken moved his knee so that it just barely brushed against the front of Daisuke's pants. Daisuke succeeded in supressing the moan again – which seemed to displease Ken – and gave an accusing look to the other boy. "Didn't we just agree – no things like that."

"I guess so..." Ken said smiling. Yes, he shouldn't have done that either, especially it was he who said they couldn't do anything like that because his parents were there. Daisuke probably didn't see it but Ken was extremely nervous. He managed to play of like that because he knew they couldn't actually do anything as long as the rest of his family was there but if it were just the two of them... Ken wasn't sure what to do about that. Okay, so they had really been 'dating' for only a week but they had known for much longer than that – traditional relationship patterns didn't work for them so even though it was really early actually being a couple, at the same time they were much further. And could do things most couples wouldn't do until later. It wasn't like Ken didn't want to do those things with Daisuke... He was just so nervous! And maybe even little scared too...

Ken felt a hand on his cheek and looked at Daisuke.

"You back yet?" Ken looked at him confused. Back? What was he talking about?

"You seemed to be so deep in your thoughs just now", Daisuke explained and poked his forehead – just like Ken had done to him just a while earlier. "So... what were you thinking?"

"Saa, nothing much..."

"Something about me?"

"Maybe..." Ken said and snuggled into a better position in Daisuke's arms. "Good night."

Daisuke placed a kiss on Ken's forehead and wrapped his arms around the other boy – something that felt so natural to do. "Good night..."

o o o o o o o o o o

Daisuke woke up at night feeling Ken shiver against his body. First he thought that maybe Ken was feeling cold – it was still very warm but they were not wearing much – but then he realized that Ken wasn't shivering from cold or anything like that... He was trembling in his sleep.

"Ken... It's just a nightmare... Wake up..." Ken didn't wake up though, instead it looked like the trembling was getting worse. Daisuke kept silently calling Ken's name and kissed him. It felt kinda silly thing to do but apparently it was a good idea as Ken, even though still fully asleep, hungrily returned the kiss.

"Daisuke..." Ken whispered softly when the kiss ended and moved closer to the warmth of the other boy's body. Daisuke also noticed that the trembling had stopped.

Had Ken seen nightmares like that before? Daisuke couldn't remember a single time but then again, even though they slept in the same room a lot he was a sound sleeper and they never slept close like this before. Well, there was the time he woke Ken up a week ago but that had been different for some reason...

Daisuke smoothed Ken's hair, brushing it off his face. "I'll never let you see nightmares anymore..." he whispered near his ear. As an unconscious response to that, Ken moved himself even closer.

o o o o o o o o o o

It was bright, even though his eyes were still closed, and there was something tickling his ear. "You awake yet?" he heard Ken's whispering voice sending a little puff of air to his ear. Daisuke opened his eyes and Ken lay back down next to him. Ken couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well so he was in a good mood. That was another good thing to add into his list why it was nice to sleep next to Daisuke. Not that he was making alist or anything... Just something nice to think about.

"Morning", Daisuke said and pressed a kiss on Ken's lips. It was planned to be a quick good morning kiss but ended up being very long and hot. "What time is it?"

Ken glanced the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. "It's already past eleven!" Ken gasped jumping up from the bed. He never slept this late. Why hadn't his mother said anything?

Ken opened the door and went to the kitchen. It almost seemed like they were the only ones in the house...

"Where are your parents?" Daisuke asked yawning as he came into the kitchen after him.

Then Ken saw the note on the table. He picked it up and read how his mother told him how they hadleft to visit some of their relatives and wouldn't be home until much later and there was food in the fridge and...** Wouldn't be home until later!**

Ken nearly dropped the note and felt his face starting to heat up. That meant that Daisuke and him were alone... Just the two of them...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

TBC...

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

I'm sorry, I couldn't help leaving it with a hanger like that! Buuut, something lemony to come in the next chapter! Not the real thing of course – we hadn't had the time to embarrass Dai yet!

_Daisuke: "HEY!"_

Oh shut up... Seems it's gonna be Lesson from Tai plus the book. And thanks to **Ezarin**'s suggestion, Tai will be dragging Yama there too –smile- To give some uke perspective to this conversation –lol-

_Daisuke: "You gotta be kidding me..."_

Nope, but don't worry, I'm gonna have Ken embarrassed too. Not saying anything but it has something to do with internet, bad links and gay porn –laughs-

_Daisuke & Ken: "LUMA!"_

Okay, I'll be going now! Hugs and kisses to you all –chu-


End file.
